Black Demon
by Dragon Emperor0
Summary: Years after the Great War, the four nations are trying to return to harmony and recover. It is a time of peace. But after the discovery of a secret lab in Ba Sing Sei, this time of peace is about to come to an abrupt and violent end. What is this Project Black Demon? And what does it mean for Aang and his friends?
1. Chapter 1: Mad Science

**Chapter 1: Mad Science **

Water, Fire, Earth, Air. These four elements make up the art of bending in each of the four nations, for thousands of years they lived together in harmony, but that all changed when the Fire nation attacked, starting a war that lasted a hundred years. The only one who could stop them was the Avatar, the master of all four elements. But unfortunately, he had disappeared and didn't reappear until a hundred years later.

The Avatar, an Airbender named Aang, appeared when the nations needed him most and defeated the Fire Nation with his friends. Now the world was at peace and was trying to readjust. But little did the nations know, however, that this newly crafted time of peace would soon come to an abrupt, and violent end.

_-Fire Nation capital, Palace of the Fire Lord-_

The Fire Nation was now trying to recover and in turn help the other nations recover as well. Their new leader, Fire Lord Zuko, was being very adamant about this goal. He had promised his friends and himself that he would redeem his nation in the eyes of the world, as much as he could.

Zuko was the son of the previous Fire Lord, Ozai, and was previously disgraced and even burned by his own father, so he had a scar on his left side of his face.

As Zuko was working on various policy adjustments with his advisors, a messenger came into the room with a really panicked look on his face, sweaty and gasping for breath.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" The messenger gasped as he held out a scroll. "I have an urgent message from Ba Sing Sei!"

Zuko looked at the messenger as he took the scroll. As he read it, his eyes widened in shock. Putting down the scroll, he looked at the man seriously. "Has Avatar Aang been notified?" He questioned.

"Yes Lord, a messenger hawk has been sent to his residence at the Northern Air Temple." The messenger nodded.

"Good, leave us." Zuko ordered as the man left. The boy looked at the scroll and read it over again. Just what was going on in Ba Sing Sei?

(Meanwhile at the Northern Air Temple)

At the Air temple, there was a new herd of Sky Bison flying in the sky and several new lemur bats as well. A sign that they were recovering. In the temple itself a young boy was seen meditating in silence. A few minutes later, however, his silence was interrupted by the cry of a bird as a messenger hawk flew over him before landing next to him.

The young man tried to play it off as he continued to meditate, but unfortunately the hawk kept pecking his arm to get his attention, so he sighed and faced the bird.

"A messenger hawk?" The boy asked as he opened up its pouch and pulled out the message. He read it and slowly his eyes began to widen. "Oh no…" He gasped as he ran towards the temple's middle area. "Katara!" Aang called out.

As he ran towards the center of the temple he saw a brown skinned girl with beautiful brown eyes and ebony black hair styled in a braid and two hair loops. She was busy trying to clean the temple walls with water bending. As he ran up to her, she turned and smiled as she saw him.

"Hey Aang, what's… What's wrong?" Katara asked as she saw the look on his face.

"I just got a message from the Fire Nation, something's happened in Ba Sing Sei, and from the sound of it, it's _big_!" Aang said as he read the message again. "They found some kind of underground room that had been sealed off after the war had stopped, and they need me to help investigate."

"That sounds pretty big. Do you need me to come with you?" Katara asked.

"Normally, yeah I would, but in case things go south I want you to be safe." He told her, grasping her hand.

"Alright, but be careful okay?" She requested squeezing his hand.

"I will." He nodded as he pecked her on the lips before leaving. He ran to the ledge where he previously was and jumped off, then whistled as his Sky Bison, Oppa, came and caught him on his back. "Oppa, Yip Yip!" Aang ordered as they flew into the sky.

(A few hours later in Ba Sing Sei)

Aang arrived at Ba Sing Sei rather quickly and landed outside the wall. As he dismounted he was then met by Zuko who had also gotten there quickly because of his own ride, one of the newer dragons that he helped breed.

"Zuko!" Aang said as he ran up to the older man. "What's the situation?" He asked as he hugged his old friend.

"Well, according to the few scouts who were able to get in, they found some sort of abandoned room. The new scientists you provided us, they said it looked to be an old and abandoned lab of some sort." Zuko explained as they entered the city.

"A lab?" Aang asked in confusion.

"A place where scientists do experiments. But the strangest thing is that there's a large glass cylinder of some sort in it. We're not exactly what's in it, but we can definitely conclude that it's at least human." The young man explained.

"A human experiment?" Aang questioned with a disturbed look. "That's Just...wrong."

Zuko nodded as they came up to the giant hole that had resulted from when the lab was first discovered. The two jumped down and Zuko discarded his robe, revealing he had on his combat clothes and dual swords on him.

Aang gave him an incredulous look. "It's for if we run into trouble." The fire bender defended as they descended into the tunnel. They kept walking until they reached the lab, it was composed of carved stone and the walls were covered in pipes and different control panels were everywhere, notes were also strewn all over the floor, and in the center was a giant tank full of odd green liquid.

As Aang picked up the notes, he read them briefly. "Project Black Demon?" The Air Nomad asked with a confused expression.

Zuko looked at a few other notes. "According to these notes, this used to be a lab that belonged to a scientist who was working on a project that involved something called 'Genetic manipulation'."

"What's that?" Aang asked.

"According to the notes? Forcibly modifying someone's genetic code, or what makes them who they are, to fit certain criteria." Zuko explained while reading more notes, before getting a grim expression. "And it looks like that's not all they did."

"What else did they do?" Aang asked, dreading the answer.

"Apparently, they stole the essence of a Dark Spirit they captured and fused with the subject, basically making him part spirit, kinda like…" Zuko explained before looking at his friend. "The Avatar."

"Wait, what?!" The Avatar gasped in shock, backing up.

"That's what it says. And according to the notes the subject has the blood of both Fire benders and even Lighting benders mixed in it. This would, I assume, mean that it's able to use two elements." Zuko explained as he crumpled the paper, before growling. "And the genetic material they used was from my own family line, though it's unclear exactly who since the rest of the notes are damaged." He then walked up to the tank as he looked at it. "Meaning this, 'Black Demon', is basically a part of my family."

Aang was unable to stop himself from stumbling back in shock before he accidentally placed his hand on a control panel and accidentally pressed a random button. That's when the lab's systems suddenly activated and the tank's green liquid started to drain and it then opened as the body of the boy fell to the ground.

The person who was in the tank was a boy around their age. He was a boy who was 5'9" with black hair, fair skin like Zuko, and had a similar build as the Fire Lord as well, his body was covered in odd tattoos too, on his right side he had black flame tattoos and black lightning on his left side that all went from his arms to his abdomen. Both young men looked at the body as Zuko quickly put his robe over him.

"Do you think he's alive?" Aang whispered.

As if on cue, the boy then drew in a deep breath and started coughing as he slowly tried to get up, wrapping the robe around his body. Seconds later the boy opened his eyes, revealing them to be a burning red and were sharply angled like Zuko's.

"Does that answer your question?" Zuko whispered back.

The boy groaned as he held his face with one hand. "Wha... Where am I?" He asked in a voice which was also similar to Zuko's.

Aang was going to say something but then the boy looked at him and then his right eye was then set ablaze with unnatural black flames.

"Avatar…." The boy growled as he stood up, and then he outstretched his right hand in front of the two as it was engulfed in black fire. "_Be gone_!" He yelled as a blast of black fire went straight towards their targets.


	2. Chapter 2: Oboro

**Chapter 2: Oboro **

As the blast of fire came towards them, both fighters dodged as they got ready to fight. Aang held out his staff as he looked like he had seen something absurd.

"He has _black _flames?! You can do that now?!" The thirteen year old asked incredulously.

"Can we focus on that later?!" Yelled Zuko as he then lunged at the boy before sending a blast of flames at him.

The tattooed boy just rose his hand and sent a similarly sized flame blast at Zuko's, and as the two collided, the latter's black flames started _burning _away at Zuko's orange ones.

"What?!" Zuko gasped as he leaped over a control panel. "His flames can _burn _other flames!"

"How is that even _possible_?!" Aang said as the mystery boy caused an explosion of black fire that burned through everything it touched and caused the remaining control panels to explode, becoming useless and then melted the canister into a puddle of molten glass.

"We gotta get out of here!" Aang said.

"Right!" Zuko agreed.

The two then ran back up to the surface and were followed by the tattooed Zuko look alike, who was walking as the black fire followed him and continued to burn everything in sight before-BOOM!-the compressed warm air caused a shockwave that blasted the other two out of the tunnel and onto the street, a funnel of fire swirling up into the air from the hole.

"Aang! Zuko!" Called Toph who had just arrived on the scene. "You guys okay?"

"Urgh… Hardly." Zuko groaned as he slowly got up.

Aang groaned as he also got up, but quickly crawled back as he suddenly saw the boy who just tried to kill them walk out of the flames, but as the funnel died down the black flames that were left seemed like they weren't going out.

"Whoa, who's that?" Toph asked, though she was blind, she could still feel the guys aura make a pretty impressive mental image in her head.

"We don't know." Aang said. "But from the looks of it he really doesn't like me."

Zuko decided to switch tactics and attack the kid with his swords, but his two strikes were both blocked by the boy who grabbed them and had the one in his right hand be engulfed in black fire, causing Zuko to drop it, but then he raised his flattened left hand and then struck Zuko with a powerful palm strike, which was amplified by something else: black lightning.

Zuko skid back as he knelt in pain. "Looks like I was right, he can use lightning."

Aang looked at Zuko before he then glared at the boy, who just looked at him blankly. "Wait… That's weird." He said after a moment of analysis.

"What?" Toph asked.

"A moment ago, he was attacking us without remorse, but now… Now he's not doing anything. Just reacting to our attacks." The monk explained. "I think... I think he might just be under some sort of hypnosis."

"Like what Long Feng did to the people of Ba Sing Sei?" The earth bender asked.

"Yeah." The Avatar replied. "So if that's the case all we have to do is knock him unconscious."

"If you say so." Zuko sighed. "What's your plan?"

"Toph?" Aang asked.

"On it." The girl nodded before using her bending and locked the boy's legs into place before Aang dashed forward and slammed his staff into the guys face and then used his earth bending to create a small block then slammed the tattooed boy's face into the rock before letting Toph punch him in the stomach and then he and Zuko punched him in the face and sent him flying through the air, into a passing cabbage cart, and then making a final impact into a nearby wall before the boy fell to his knees and groaned, then fell unconscious.

"MY CABBAGES!" The cart owner yelled in despair.

Toph dusted her hands off. "Well, that was easy."

"One would say _too_ easy." Zuko mused.

"Yeah…" Aang nodded. "What should we do with him?"

"Well given he's technically a part of the fire nation, we'll take him to my palace for questioning." Zuko said as he picked up the boy and, with Aang's help, put him in Oppa's saddle.

(Later at the Fire Lord Palace)

The boy slowly woke up as he groaned in pain as he looked around and saw he was in some sort of room.

"Where-where am I?" He asked as his gaze landed on Zuko who was standing there with his arms folded. "Who are you?"

"I'll be asking the questions here." Zuko said as he sat in a chair in front of the boy. "I am Fire Lord Zuko. Who are you?"

"I…. I don't know…" The boy said finally. He didn't know why but he couldn't remember his name, hell he wasn't even sure if he _had _a name. "I… Don't… Have a name."

This statement troubled Zuko, not only did this boy apparently not have any memory, but also didn't have a name? The scarred boy thought for a second. "Alright, I'll give you a name then." Zuko said finally.

The boy looked at him in surprise as he noticed that he was tied up. "Oh… Really…?" He asked.

"Yes." Zuko nodded. After a few seconds he then let out a brief sigh before speaking. "Alright, your name will be… Oboro."

The boy, now named Oboro, looked at Zuko in surprise as he nodded. "A-alright… Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko." He replied.

Zuko sighed. "You're welcome, Oboro. Now here's my next question, do you remember anything from earlier today?" Oboro shook his head. "Any memory of anything else?" Again nothing. Zuko sighed in defeat. "Then I think I should explain to you exactly how it is you came to be here, and please, stay calm."

Oboro nodded as Zuko started explaining everything that had happened when he had first awakened, and what he knew so far about how he came into being. The boy just sat there, listening to everything with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Avatar

**Chapter 3: Dark Avatar**

Days had passed since the newest member of the Fire Nation's royal family, Oboro of the Black Flame, had taken up residence in the capital. And now, at the Southern Air Temple, Aang was meditating to try and get some clarity of what Spirit Oboro had inside him from the past Avatars. One by one, they all told him that they were unfortunately not able to help him, until he reached the first avatar: a man named Wan.

"_What do you wish to know, young one?" _He asked, his voice full of wisdom.

"I was hoping you could tell me who the Black Spirit is. A new friend I met apparently has a fragment of it in him, and I want to know what this Spirit is capable of." Aang explained.

Wan seemed troubled at the mention of the Black Spirit. "_Yes, I do know the identity of the Spirit you speak of. He is Vaatu, Spirit of Darkness and Destruction. He is the brother of Raava, the White Spirit of Light and Creation. Raava and I merged to become the Avatar thousands of years ago. We battled Vaatu and sealed him in the Tree of Time. If your friend has a fragment of Vaatu inside of him, then it may already be too late."_ He explained.

"No. He hasn't been awake for very long, so we may be able to save him from Vaatu's influence." The bald kid replied as he shook his head.

"_You do not understand, if a fragment exists there will be no stopping it from drawing your friend to The Tree of Time and merging with Vaatu." _Wan stated firmly. "_And once he does, he will become the Dark Avatar. A bastion of Darkness and Destruction capable of using all forms of bending, and a counter balance to you. If this occurs, both of you will be locked in an unending cycle of combat that will stretch over all of your reincarnations. One causing peace, the other war, and a sort of balance is formed through constant conflict and hardship." _He explained, causing Aang to feel confused.

"... Okay, but why do I oddly feel like that would be a good thing? I'm confused." He asked as he scratched his head.

"_The problem is not the balance, but the cycle. If your future reincarnations do not try to make peace with the Dark Avatar's reincarnations, and instead give into their hatred for each other… it could wreak unfathomable destruction." _The first Avatar clarified. Aang looked down in thought for a moment before looking at Wan again.

"If that's the case, I'll have to make sure to be on good terms with the Dark Avatar now and ensure it's that way for future reincarnations." He said resolutely.

"_Then I will leave you to it. Be well, young Avatar, and may the world rest well in your hands." _Wan nodded before the apparition disappeared.

Aang sighed as he breathed in a calming breath. "Now all I have to do is tell Zuko what I found out." He said to himself as Momo, his pet lemur bat, flew by him and brought him a fruit.

(Elsewhere)

-_White Lotus Tea Shop, Ba Sing Say-_

Speaking of Zuko he was currently introducing Oboro to his Uncle Iroh at the elderly man's tea shop in the city of Ba Sing Say. The Uncle and Nephew pair were in the middle of a game of Pi Shou while Oboro watched.

"And in short uncle, Oboro here is also able to use black fire." Zuko explained as he took his turn.

"Black flames, you say? Interesting." The older man mused as he took his turn. "What has given him the ability to use it?" He inquired.

"We're not sure." Zuko shrugged.

"You sound like you're familiar with the concept." Oboro noted, still watching the game.

"I am. Fire Nation legend tells that the first Fire Lord, Tai-Tsung, was able to use black flames that they called Amaterasu, a fire so hot that he used it to burn the sun." Iroh told them as he took out one of Zuko's pieces.

"Was that actually proven true?" The youngest of the present trio asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed. He was able to even overpower the first Sun Warriors by himself and kill a dragon at the same time." He nodded. "Though no one since has been able to harness the power of Amaterasu. Until now."

"Sounds like I've got a rough road ahead of me." Oboro sighed.

"I think you might be right about that." Zuko agreed as he moved a piece. Iroh then turned to Oboro.

"Tell me, who's eh… DNA, was it? Was used to create you, Oboro?" The former war hero asked as he sipped his tea.

"Umm…. I think it was a boy named Lu Ten?" The Black Flame user explained nervously. "Zuko said that that's what makes us related."

"... Yes, it does." Iroh nodded slowly. "This is going to take some getting used to." He sighed.

"Lu Ten was Uncle Iroh's only son." The scarred teen explained with a whisper. "So you being a clone of him basically makes you his twin and uncle's son."

Oboro looked at him silently before he placed his face in his hands and sighed. "Can things get any more complicated?" He groaned.

It was then that Aang came in. "Hey Zuko!" He called. As the young monk walked in, he sat down with the three other men. "You know your uncle has you cornered, right?" He asked, looking at the board.

Zuko blinked and looked at the board before he silently cursed. "How did I miss that?!" He hissed quietly.

"What brings you here, young Avatar?" The elderly man asked.

"I managed to figure out how Oboro has black fire along with a few other things." The child explained.

"So did we, turns out he's actually using the same fire bending as the First Fire Lord, a form called Amaterasu." Zuko nodded.

"Oh." Aang nodded. "I was able to find out that the Spirit who's fragment is inside Oboro is named Vaatu, the polar opposite of the spirit who helped the first Avatar become the Avatar, Raava." The boy explained.

"Is that going to be bad for us?" Iroh asked as he made his move to beat his nephew in their game.

"Well, that's where things get complicated. If Oboro finds Vaatu and fully merges with him to become the Dark Avatar, we and our reincarnations will constantly work against each other and form a sort of balance. But if it enters a cycle of hatred, the resulting destruction could be catastrophic." The Avatar explained.

Everyone present gulped at the image of the destruction from the possible cycle of hatred. None of them wanted that, and would honestly prefer if it were otherwise.

"Is there a way to avert this?" Zuko asked.

"As far as I can tell? Sure. Though we'll still have to be careful." Aang nodded before looking at Oboro sympathetically. "Sorry if this is a little bleak Oboro."

"It's alright, I'm used to it." The boy sighed. "So, will the fragment inside me try and drag me towards Vaatu or something?"

"Yeah, it will." Aang replied with a sigh.

"Oh joy." Oboro groaned. The four sat there as Iroh prepared more tea, then Oboro decided to ask something. "I heard that I apparently have one other cousin, is that true, or did I hear wrong?"

"Unfortunately, it is true. You're thinking about my deranged sister, Azula." Zuko replied with a sigh.

"... Would it be okay if I met her? I'd like to get to know my entire family." The boy asked.

"I know it's not my place to say this, but you might end up regretting it." Aang cautioned.

"I doubt I'll care either way." He shrugged.

Zuko could only sigh at his answer. "Alright, but you'll have to be supervised for your own safety. Azula has schizophrenia and is prone to having episodes of it from time to time. Some of those had her lashing out violently." The scarred teen conceded before explaining what's wrong with his sister.

Oboro just smirked as he conjured a black flame. "I think I can handle myself." He grinned. Zuko sighed as he got up and left with his cousin.

(Later)

-_The Boiling Rock Prison-_

The two fire benders were now at the Boiling Rock, and Zuko was now speaking to the warden about visiting his incarcerated sister with his new cousin.

"Be careful in there." Zuko said as he opened the door to Azula's cell. "I'll be here in case you need help."

As Oboro stepped inside. "Hello? Princess Azula, you in here?" He called. After a moment of silence, his cousin responded.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A visitor for little old me?" Came the slightly insane voice of Azula. That's when she leaned forward into the light, showing that she was in a straight jacket.

"My name is Oboro. I'm… Your cousin." The Black Flame user explained. Azula looked at him and tilted her head in confusion.

"Odd. I wasn't aware I even had a cousin." She mused.

"I just found out a few days ago. You see I'm a clone of your deceased cousin, Lu Ten." He told her.

"... Really?" She asked in actual surprise. "Who made you?" She wondered.

"I don't know. I was apparently the creation of something called Project: Black Demon. They used Lu Ten's genes, the chi of Tai-Tsung the first Fire Lord, and a fragment of the Black Spirit Vaatu to create me." He explained while looking at his hand, a black flame bursting into being. "They made me so that I would become something called the Dark Avatar." He added.

"Would you say that your creators succeeded?" The girl in front of him asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." Oboro said as he extinguished the flame in his hand. "I just don't know why."

"Does it matter, though?" Azula asked.

"I guess not, no." The boy replied, shaking his head. "Why are you in here, anyway? The war is over as far as I've heard, you're free to just live a life the way you want, why don't you?"

"Simple: Because I'm apparently 'deranged'." The girl told him while moving her arm up and down inside her straight jacket.

"You seem fine to me." He replied with a shrug. '_At least for now.' _He added in his head.

"Well aren't you _sweet_." The girl smirked. "Though in all honesty I guess it is true. I sometimes see my mother when she isn't there, constantly mocking me over and over. Though lately, it's become less frequent, luckily."

"Huh, sounds like you're getting better. You might even get out if you do." Oboro mused thoughtfully.

"Out in a world full of boring peaceful frivolity… Hooray." The girl sighed sarcastically. She then leaned forward and smirked at the boy. "So tell me, Oboro, did your creators do anything to change your body? It seems… Oddly well built for someone who came into existence recently." She couldn't help but note. The cloned boy looked down at his body and noted that she was right. It was well built despite not being awake for that long.

"It was probably done by whoever made me. They probably wanted me to be strong right off the bat." He replied with a shrug.

"Well, they certainly did a good job." The girl smiled while licking her lips subconsciously. At that moment though Zuko walked in, causing her expression to turn sour. "Oh, it's you. Hello Zuzu." She pouted.

Oboro couldn't help but snort. "_Zuzu_? Hahahaha!" He laughed. Zuko could only groan in response.

'_Great, now I have to put up with hearing it from him.'_ He thought in slight dismay. "Come on Oboro, time's up." Zuko told his cousin.

"Aw, we don't get anymore time together? Shame." Azula whined while making a pouty face.

"Don't even try to start that with me." The current fire lord told his sister sternly.

"Humph. Well, come back again soon, okay cousin?" The imprisoned princess told the boy as he got up to leave.

"I'll try." The boy said as he left with Zuko, leaving Azula in her cell alone.

'_If he's the Dark Avatar, then I think it should be my job to lead him to the right path for it. And maybe have some fun while I'm at it.' _The girl thought as she started giggling and then it slowly turned into a fit of maniacal laughter.

She was going to enjoy guiding him down the right path more than she should.

(Elsewhere)

In a giant tree within the North Pole at the border between the Spirit world and mortal world, black and red light started to shine through cracks into its globe shaped trunk.

The Age of the Dark Avatar was coming, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it…

**Dragon Emperor0: With that we're finally getting the plot ball rolling. And it's gonna be a wacky ride. Like Wacky Races kinda wacky.**

**ThermalsniperN7: Yep, so expect a whole lot of weird stuff along the way.**

**Dragon Emperor0: Example, anyone notice the look Azula gave Oboro? That was a little unsettling if I'm being honest.**

**ThermalsniperN7: I know that some people say incest is wincest, but… How in the world does that apply to Azula?!**

**Dragon Emperor0: Maybe because it's in character for her? I mean she isn't exactly what you'd call 'morally sound'.**

**ThermalsniperN7: … Good point.**

**Dragon Emperor0: Anyway guys, see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends and Family

**Chapter 4: Friends and Family **

It had been around six months since the revelation of Oboro's role as the future Dark Avatar was revealed, and everyone was understandably apprehensive, but understood the bigger picture of having such a being around to ensure balance.

With all that in mind though, sure enough Oboro did show that he had the ability to use all four elements, but he wasn't nearly as strong as Aang because his state as an Avatar was still incomplete.

In addition to finding this out, Oboro had actually been becoming quite close to Aang and the others. Though the ones he was most close to were Zuko, Iroh, and (much to the others chagrin) Azula. The current fire lord acted like an older brother to the boy, showing him how to bend fire properly, showing him how to fight hand to hand and with a blade, and also how the Fire Nation worked as a whole and it's customs. Iroh was like the father Oboro never got to have, and the old war general taught and treated him like he was his own son, just like Zuko, and the boy slowly started to show more of his nature to be like that of a determined young boy.

Azula however… Her relationship with the Black Flame user was a different story entirely. Everytime Oboro visited her, she would always give him looks that one could only describe as hungry. They were subtle, but they were there. She would also come off as seemingly playful, and act like she wasn't really insane. Granted, she was actually recovering, but it was a rather slow process.

In addition to this, she would also have him constantly question the motivations of Aang and the others (excluding Zuko and Iroh because she had learned that he'd never question them no matter how hard she tried) about why they were taking such an interest in his development. Were they truly doing it for his benefit, or theirs? That was the question she had made his mind constantly go back to each visit. Though besides this, the imprisoned princess did seem to genuinely enjoy her cousin's company, and in fact, with each visit, she seemed to be getting better and better as time went on (in a mentally stable kind of sense that is).

Speaking of, the two were currently in the middle of one such visit, Azula in her place in her cell and Oboro outside it. Though this time the princess didn't have a straight jacket on, just the red clothes all prisoners wore. And her hair wasn't choppy or messy anymore, it was actually like it was back when she was still at the palace.

"So, let me get this straight. You're telling me that you want me to convince Zuko to let you out early on good behavior once you're fully recovered?" Oboro asked.

"Correct. I have so many things I wish to do, and I can't do them in this cell." She replied with a nod. "Also, seeing the same walls over and over again tends to get stale rather quickly." She added with a shrug.

"I dunno if I can. The others probably won't like it." He shrugged, thinking back to the time that Katara told him about when Azula almost killed Aang, which made the boy flinch subconsciously.

"Are you always going to think about the others with every decision? Aren't you ever going to decide something for yourself?" Azula questioned.

"Not my fault I'm being considerate." The boy in front of her shrugged.

"One would say _too, _considerate." The girl stated. Then she looked at him again. "Tell me, Obie, when did Zuzu say he and his friends were going to take you to find the rest of that Spirit so you can become the Dark Avatar?"

"They haven't said anything." He told her.

"And what will you say when they do say something?" Azula inquired.

"I'd ask why they waited so long." He replied.

"Sounds to me like they're trying to keep you from your destiny for as long as they can until they know it's safe for them." The Blue Flame user states.

"How, exactly?" Oboro asked, failing to see how they were doing that.

"Making sure they can trust you not to turn on them once Vaatu merges with you. After all, didn't you attack them the first time you met?" The princess questioned.

"Yeah… I did." The boy nodded.

"Then if you ask me." Azula said as she leaned forward. "I'd say you need to take the initiative and become the Dark Avatar by yourself. And decide your own path." She then smiled seductively. "And if you help me get out, I could help you with that."

Oboro silently looked down in thought. Was she right? Should he take the reins in his life and shape it into what he wanted it to be? He wondered if it felt as good as it sounded to be in control.

"I… I guess you're right." He nodded before getting up. "I'll see what I can do with Zuko. Guess I'll see you later?"

"I look forward to it." She smiled back as he left, leaving her in her cell. She then turned around and slowly removed one of the bricks from the wall of her cell and pulled out a small scroll. This scroll had techniques that Iroh always had Zuko use. And since Zuko beat her using them, why shouldn't she use them?

The first technique was the breath of the dragon, a fire breathing exercise. With several deep breaths, she began. Her time of training had begun.

(Elsewhere)

A few days later Oboro was in Iroh's tea shop playing a game of Pai Sho with Zuko while Iroh watched in order to gage the boy's progress in critical thinking and strategy making.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me again? Something about Azula?" Zuko asked as he watched his cousin take his time making a move.

"Since she's almost completely recovered, she'd like to ask your permission to be released early, on the condition of good behavior of course." The boy told him, moving his piece diagonally and capturing two oftwo of Zuko's in the process.

"Why would I take a risk like that? She's guilty of quite a few things, nearly killing Aang being one of them." Zuko replied as he tried to decide his next move.

"I never said you shouldn't keep an eye on her." Oboro said as he sipped from his green oodan tea. "Come on, at least give me some credit." He added. "I may be learning, but I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were." The Fire Lord said defensively as he made his move. "I'm just trying to look out for you. You're not the first person Azula 'befriended'. And I say that because she has a habit of manipulating her friends, regularly."

"You saying that she's trying to manipulate me?" Asked his cousin.

"I wouldn't put it past her." The Fire Lord replied.

"If I may say something." Iroh piped up as he sat down with a fresh pot of tea. "Though your sister is indeed very much like her father, I am also aware that her upbringing was another reason for her current state." He added as he poured the two a fresh cup. "Though I am also wary of the idea of your sister being set free, you cannot deny that she has improved a great deal."

"... True." Zuko admitted reluctantly.

"And another thing." Oboro added as he considered his move when Zuko finished. "When are we going to start looking for Vaatu so I can do what I'm supposed to? Do I have to do it myself?"

"Okay what brought this on?" Zuko asked seriously, looking at him directly.

"Just a conclusion I came to. Are you guys waiting because you're afraid that I'll turn on you? Because you don't trust me, is that it?" Oboro questioned, his right eye being set ablaze.

Zuko looked at him in shock. "What are you talking about? Of course that's not the reason. We just want you to be ready." Was the young man's answer.

"How will I know when I'm ready? It can't be because you said so." The boy questioned.

"Oboro, I-" The scarred boy tried to say in protest, but was stopped by Iroh.

"Conflict will only lead to mistakes, nephew. Try another way." The old man told him.

Zuko looked at his uncle and sighed before sorting through his thoughts. It took him a few minutes, but managed to come up with one.

"The reason we want you to be as ready as possible is because of the scale this situation is on. We're trying to make sure you don't accidentally get yourself killed." The scarred teen explained. Oboro's eye continued blazing for a moment before it stopped.

"Okay, yeah. The scale it's on _is_ pretty serious." He conceded.

"But… If you think you'd be able to do this, I don't think I should stop you. Mainly because I figure that you'd do it anyway." The Fire Bender sighed. "And as far as Azula goes… I'll think about it. But if I do let her out, I expect her to be your responsibility, since you're advocating for her."

"I'll make sure she behaves. If she acts out, I'll make sure she's punished." Oboro replied seriously.

"Alright. I'll pass the order to the Warden. She'll be released in exactly two weeks." Zuko nodded as the two shook hands. Iroh sighed in relief, at least a fight hadn't broken out between the two.

(Two weeks later)

-_Boiling Rock Prison-_

The two weeks after their talk had passed and now both Oboro and Zuko were standing in front of where Azula currently was: the prison's solitary confinement section known as 'The Cooler'.

"So hold on, you're saying she intentionally gets herself put in here _regularly_?" Oboro asked incredulously.

"Yes. She may be back to being sane, but she still has some weird habits." The warden nodded as he opened the cell. "Okay crazy, let's go."

Azula looked up and saw Oboro standing there with the warden. In spite of how cold she felt right now, she smiled. Looks like she's free now. A wisp of blue fire escaped her mouth as she exhaled.

"Well well then, took you long enough, cousin." She said while she got up.

"Good things come to those who wait." He shrugged. As they left, Azula was given her original royal clothing, though her hairpiece was still being held by Zuko on account of her place as crowned princess was still not reinstated yet.

Once at the palace Azula was led to her room again by Oboro and a couple of the guards. Right now the boy was sitting next to her on her bed.

"I've decided that I'm going to go looking for the Tree of Time myself." He told her. "And I want you to go with me." He added. The daughter of Ozai looked at him in surprise.

"Y-you… You want me to come with you?" She asked, eyes wide.

"I'll need a powerful fire bender as backup. Normally I'd ask Zuko, but he's busy with Fire Lord stuff and pops is busy with the tea shop, so you're my best bet." He told her, referring to Iroh by the pet name he used. "Plus I need to keep an eye on you, so there's that too." He added.

"Ah, of course." The girl nodded. "And What about the Avatar? Does he know?"

"I think Zuko already told him, but I don't know." Oboro shrugged. "We'll leave tomorrow, I remember reading that there's a sword deep in the Dragon Bone Catacombs that used to belong to the first Fire Lord that I'd like to take with me."

"Well then, shall we go get it?" His cousin asked.

"Tonight. After that we'll be heading to the desert." The Black Flame user told her.

"What for?" She asked.

"To find the hidden library of Wong Shi Tong, the Spirit of Knowledge." He replied.

Azula looked at him in apprehension. "Are you sure? There's a lot of sand out there. We'd probably be out there longer than any supplies we bring can last." She stated.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." The boy stated. "And once we find the library." He then picked up a small figure on the nightstand next to him. "We'll confront Wong Shi Tong and… Deal with him, and when that's done, we'll take the library, and it's secrets, for ourselves." He added, setting the figure ablaze.

Azula's face soon gained a wicked grin. "I'm liking where this is going." She smiled.

Later that night, she and Oboro snuck into the catacombs and started looking around. Luckily, thanks to Azula knowing her way around the palace, they were able to find the correct section, the ones dedicated to the first and second fire lords.

"Here it is." She told him.

Oboro took a deep breath before he used his newly learned earth bending to open up the wall and then close it once they were inside, which surprised Azula.

"When did you learn earth bending?" She asked as they walked further in.

"I'm only able to use my other elements one at a time, in order to use them all at the same time, I need to fully become the Dark Avatar. Otherwise when I switch to using other elements, I lose the ability to use anymore of them." He explained as he looked around.

"That sounds rather irritating." She noted.

"It is… There it is." The boy said as he saw a sword sitting on two stands on an altar in front of some sort of shrine to the first Fire Lord, Tai sword itself had a black, narrow and semi curved blade and had a brown rope handle with serrations along the back of the spine.

Oboro slowly picked it up and then put it and it's sheath on his back. "Alright, let's go. We have a library to steal." The boy said as the two left the catacombs.

As soon as they were out, Oboro discarded the cloak he was wearing, showing he was wearing a Fire Nation soldier outfit, and this one accentuated his well built body. Seeing this immediately caused Azula to lick her lips hungrily.

"So, you ready?" He asked her.

"I've got what I need. Let's move." The Blue Fire user nodded. With that, the two disappeared and jumped onto Oboro's pet dragon, Sha, before flying off into the distance, towards the desolate deserts of the earth kingdom, and the library of Wong Shi Tong.

**Dragon Emperor0: Boy, I do not pity that stuck up owl one bit. I hope his demise is a painful one.**

**ThermalsniperN7: Should I grab some popcorn for that show?**

**Dragon Emperor0: Depends, do you like BBQ owl? **

**ThermalsniperN7: Eh. I've never really tried it. I should probably leave it that way.**

**Dragon Emperor0: me either. Well see you guys next week!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Death of Knowledge

**Chapter 5: The Death of Knowledge **

It was early morning over desert outside of the earth kingdom, Azula and Oboro had been spending the past three days flying around looking for any sign of the Lost Library, and so far had found no sign.

Though as the sun rose on the fourth day, their luck may have just started to change. As she woke up after falling asleep on Oboro's shoulder, Azula noticed something small and furry running across the sand. She quickly shook Oboro awake.

"Oboro, look." She said as she shook him awake.

The black flame user looked at where she was pointing and saw a small white fox running across the sand with a scroll in its mouth.

"It's a Knowledge Seeker. Sha, follow that fox!" The boy told his dragon as she obeyed her owner's command.

They followed the small fox from the sky for half an hour before it suddenly started digging into the sand. That was the indicator they needed. Having Sha land where the fox was digging, the two dismounted, and watched as the fox disappeared under the sand inside a hole.

"How are we supposed to get to the library now? It's completely buried!" The princess groaned in aggravation.

Oboro looked at the hole the fox left behind, and got an idea. Holding his hand out and activating his fire, his eye was set ablaze as he created a concentrated flam before turning it into a combustion stream. The stream of fire started burning away at the sand and turning it into glass as the hole got larger and larger, allowing them to walk through. This continued for several minutes before they reached the other end of the hole, and were met by a massive stone building which was buried underneath the sand.

Stepping towards the door of the library, Oboro unsheathed the legendary Dao saber of Tai Tsung and cloaked it in black fire before slicing the chains that bound the door apart. Kicking the door open the two stepped inside.

"Wong Shi Tong, Spirit of Knowledge! We know you're in here! Come out and face your demise like a warrior you coward!" Oboro yelled.

Almost immediately, a massive black owl with a white face appeared before them. Azula stood ready as Oboro let his right arm crackle with black lightning.

"So this thing is the Spirit of Knowledge? Seems rather underwhelming." The princess said in disappointment.

"**Do not take me lightly. You are fools for coming here and challenging me."** The large Spirit said.

"I am Oboro of the Black Flame, I wield the legendary black fire of Amaterasu and I am destined to merge with the Black Spirit Vaatu to become the Dark Avatar." The boy retorted as he conjured both black fire and lightning. "If anything you should not take us lightly."

As Oboro was monologuing to get Wong's attention, Azula snuck up behind the owl and jumped on its back before grabbing onto its face and blasting her fire at full power, causing the Spirit's eyes to boil and explode.

Naturally, the Spirit howled in agony as it thrashed around, causing Azula to jump off to avoid being thrown into a wall. She then regrouped with her cousin.

"On my mark. 1… 2… 3!" Oboro yelled before they fired lightning at the wriggling bird's chest, causing feathers to fly everywhere as it lost its footing and fell to the ground.

"We should finish this now, before it recovers!" Azula told him. Oboro looked at the wounded bird in front of him and unsheathed his blade.

"Your knowledge is now mine." He said as he swung down and decapitated the Spirit of knowledge, causing it to fade into dust. As soon as the spirit was dead, he felt its knowledge enter him, and he could understand everything around him.

"Obie? Are you okay?" Azula asked.

"I… I'm fine. J-just trying to sort through what I just learned." He replied as he held his head. "I think I may know where to find the Tree of Time." He told her.

"Where is it?" She asked. He didn't answer as he led her to a back section of the library and started sorting through books and scrolls until he pulled out a cylinder made of jade with carvings of a white/blue spirit and a black/red spirit in a spiral dance carved on it. Jumping down he pulled a scroll out of it.

"This is a map of where the Tree of Time is located. And according to the map, it's located somewhere near the North Pole." The user of Amaterasu explained.

"Then we should probably get some winter clothing for when we get that far." The girl sighed.

"We will. And once I become the Dark Avatar, we're going to be gathering some more people into our little group." Oboro nodded, taking a tapestry on the wall and tearing it down.

"And what is our group going to be called?" Azula asked curiously. The boy then threw a new tapestry on the wall as he set the old one on fire. It was of a Lotus flower, only this one was black with a purple center.

"Pops once told me that he's part of an order called the White Lotus, who maintains order, just like the Avatar. And seeing as that I'm the Dark Avatar, it stands to reason that my group would cause chaos. So, in turn, we shall be called: the Order of the Black Lotus." Oboro explained before he gestured to the library. "And _this will_ be our stronghold." He added, black fire and lightning surrounding him.

Azula listened to him as he spoke, noting the passion and veracity in which he spoke. She bit her nail in arousal, this show of power _really _turned her on.

"Is something wrong?" The boy asked her, noting her reaction to his speech. The princess quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Nothing to be concerned about. Anyway, what's our next step?" She inquired.

"The next step. Is to go to the North Pole, and release Vaatu." He replied. "And I claim what's _**mine**_." He added with conviction while clenching his fist.

Azula shivered at the tone he was using. She didn't know exactly why, but it felt good to see this dominant side of him, it almost made her want to be dominated by him right there.

Maybe it was just her teenage mind playing tricks on her, but the princess couldn't deny that she was most definitely in love with this new side of her cousin, Obie.

**Dragon Emperor0: Okay that settles it, Azula has officially gone off the deep end, **_**again**_**.**

**ThermalsniperN7: Considering it's her we're talking about here, it's not that surprising.**

**Dragon Emperor0: And who knew Oboro could be so ruthless, guess he really is dead set on becoming the Dark Avatar. And quick question guys, how familiar are you with the Akatsuki?**

**ThermalsniperN7: Let us know in your reviews. The reason will be revealed in the coming chapters.**

**Dragon Emperor0: And the Order of the Black Lotus? That name will go down in history as the most feared group of benders in the world. And I cannot wait to see what you think of them. Well, see you next week guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Vaatu

**Chapter 6: Vaatu **

At the Fire Nation palace, Zuko was reading a note Oboro left, Aang and the others were there too. The note read that Oboro had already left with Azula to go find the ancient library, and figure out the location of the tree of time, before he'd release Vaatu.

"Okay, this looks really bad. What do we do?" Aang asked in a worried tone.

"We find him." Zuko said, rolling up the note. "Do you think you'd be able to sense the fragment of Vaatu inside of Oboro if you connect to the spirit world?" He asked Aang.

"Yeah, but I'll have to be at a place where the borders are blurred." Aang nodded. "First place that comes to mind is the spirit spring in the North Pole."

"Oh boy." The scarred teen groaned. "I am not looking forward to getting frostbite again."

"Ah you'll get used to it, bud." Sokka chuckled as he slapped the Fire Lord's back.

(Elsewhere)

At the North Pole, both Azula and Oboro had managed to slip past the Water Tribe's lookouts undetected, and were now trudging through the frozen tundra while looking for the tree of time by following the map they had… All while being in the middle of a blizzard.

"W-w-why can't we j-just wait for the b-b-b-blizzard to end?" Azula got out while shivering profusely.

"Because we only have a limited time window to get to the Tree of Time before the spirit world seals itself off!" Oboro told her. He was using his airbending to try and keep the snow off of them, but it did little to combat the cold.

"W-What do you mean?!" The princess snapped as she continued to shiver.

"According to this, Vaatu can only be released if it has been ten thousand years, however this can be loop holed by getting to the location of the Tree of Time at midnight on the winter solstice in the middle of a full moon, which just so happens to be-" The Black Flame user said before Azula cut him off.

"Today." She finishes. "Okay… B-But how much f-fu-further?" She asked, her head and body starting to feel heavy as the cold slowly started to settle in.

Oboro was about to answer when he turned back, only to see the girl slowly collapse onto the snow covered ground, patches of blue all over her face and hands. The winter attire they had stolen from the tribe was clearly not doing its job.

"Azula!" He said frantically as he ran to her. He quickly picked up Azula and continued soldiering on through the blizzard. "Come on, Blue girl, don't die on me now…" He pleaded.

Though as he continued forward, he suddenly felt something inside him start to pull him towards the east. Deciding to follow it, he continued east, and as he did, the blizzard slowly started to disappear and soon enough he found himself in a glacial clearing where the northern lights shined above him.

As he looked around for anything and then he saw it, a large tree with a bulge in its trunk, and it was completely devoid of any leaves or anything else.

Looking down at Azula he put her down at the base of the tree. "Azula, hey, Azula! Wake up!" He told her as he smacked her face gently to wake her up. "Come on, wake up! Please!" He pleaded when she was unresponsive. Trying to think quickly, he started to use his 'Breath of the Dragon' technique to generate heat to help fight off the cold for her while holding her as close as possible to share body heat.

"... Obie?" Azula asked, as she slowly started to wake up, still rested securely in his arms.

"We made it, Azula. We found the tree." He said with a smile as he held her. The girl then noticed her current position and her normally porcelain skin turned red as a ruby.

"Y-You can let go of me now." She told him. She was _not _used to this kind of situation and It made her feel _very _uncomfortable.

"Erm… Right. Sorry." He coughed awkwardly as he let her go. As the two got up they faced the tree. "Okay, at exactly midnight I want you to help me focus all our firepower into one strike, lightning first, fire second. That should break the tree open and release Vaatu. Ready?" He asked, getting into a battle stance.

"Let's do this." She replied with a nod as she got into a stance and readied herself to channel her lightning.

"On three. One… Two… _THREE_!" Oboro yelled as the two struck and blasted the center of the bulged trunk of the tree, causing a hole to form and red light to shine through. "Now Fire. One… Two… _THREE_!" He yelled again. Their attacks struck true and burned the tree.

As the tree slowly turned to ash, a large black mass rose from the ashes, it seemed to be covered in red markings and had a red and black diamond 'eye' in the center of its head.

"Vaatu, The black spirit." Oboro said as the spirit looked at them.

"**Ah, so you are the two that set me free. You have my thanks." **The Spirit of Destruction said gratefully.

"My name is Oboro of the Black Flame. And I have the piece of you that is missing." The boy told him as he held up his hand to show a black diamond in the center of his palm. "I would like for you to merge with me, the same way that your sister merged with her human friend Wan to become the Avatar." He added as the spirit seemed to examine him. "Join with me, and we will reinstate the balance that you two had created all those thousands of years ago."

Vaatu looked at the boy in what he assumed was curiously, before the black spirit suddenly changed its size to fit in the palm of Oboro's hand and then lunged inside of it through the spot on the boy's palm.

The latest black flame user grunted as he felt Vaatu get adjusted to his body while Azula helped keep him from collapsing. Then he opened his eyes again and this time, both eyes were set ablaze with black fire.

Adjusting his stance, he then decided to flex his power by calling upon all four elements at once, each suddenly coming towards him and forming rings around his body. Combining all his new elements with his fire and lightning he then sent them towards a nearby glacier, the force splitting it in two with a deafening sound before he slowly disengaged his new 'Dark Avatar State' with a deep exhale.

"I am… The Dark Avatar." He said, turning to face Azula. Azula was looking at him with a look that, based on what he could guess, meant one of two things: either she was impressed,or she was about to jump him. Though he wasn't entirely sure. "Uh… Are you okay? You're kinda looking at me funny." He asked. The blue flame user blinked and shook her head to clear it out.

"Sorry. It's just… I never thought I'd be lucky enough to witness the birth of the Dark Avatar." She confessed, getting a nod in return.

"Ah, I get it. Yeah, I can't blame you. It is a pretty big deal, so seeing it happen with your own eyes means you must've been born under some kind of lucky star." Oboro shrugged.

"You could say that." The girl nodded, though her cheeks were tinted a slight aroused pink. Though before they could enjoy the triumph of the situation, orange flames suddenly blasted past Azula's head and almost hit Oboro, had he not used his water bending to block them.

Both turned around and saw Zuko and the others running towards them, most likely under the impression that Oboro had been taken over by Vaatu and was being puppeted around.

"Azula, get away from him! He's being controlled by Vaatu!" Aang urged, confirming the thoughts of the duo in question.

"No he's not, you idiotic monk!" Azula snapped, getting in between them. "He's in complete control, and besides, if he was, don't you think he'd be attacking right now?" The girl questioned the Last Airbender.

"I hate to admit it, but the crazy girl's got a point, Aang." Sokka noted. Katara and Suki simply elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

"Toph, can you tell if she's lying or not?" Zuko asked, which caused the newly christened Dark Avatar to groan in exasperation.

"It's a little hard to tell because of the snow distorting my senses, but it seems like she's telling the truth. We'll have to get to clear ground before I can say for certain." The blind earth-bender replied.

"Guys, just stop." Oboro groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You're all acting like Azula was back when she was paranoid… No offense, Blue Girl." He amended at the end.

"None taken." She shrugged.

"Yep, it's him." Zuko sighed as he sheathed his swords before glaring at him. "What in the name of Ba Sing Se were you two thinking?!" He snapped at the two.

"Well you said I should take the initiative." His cousin shrugged.

"This isn't what I meant!" The Fire Lord retorted.

Azula smirked as she leaned back against Oboro's chest. "What's the matter, ZuZu? Can't stand that your cousin and sister did something you were too chicken to do?" She then laid her head back as she looked up at the boy. "Personally I think you made the right call, Obie."

Everyone looked at her in confusion, this wasn't something they were used to seeing from the princess. Especially Zuko, who seemed to think his sister was acting really weird.

"... Alright, let's go home then." Zuko sighed.

(Later)

_-Several weeks later-_

Both Oboro and Azula were back inside the Lost Library and were rearranging things to fit their needs, and hanging up the new tapestries of their new Order of the Black Lotus. Though the thing that really did them some good was the fact that underneath the library, there was a natural spring that could only be reached via a hidden staircase. It was how they bathed pretty much every night.

Right now Oboro was doing just that, scrubbing himself clean after having just spent several hours making two new cloaks for him and Azula. Though unbeknownst to the boy, he was being watched.

Who was watching him you ask? Azula. She was currently hiding behind one of the walls of the cave in nothing but the cloak Oboro had just made for her. Which was a black high collared cloak with flappy sleeves, and the Black Lotus symbol (a black Lotus flower in pai sho tile style with purple outlining) going across the shoulders and purple clouds outlined in white on the front and sides. Other than that she was completely nude, and she was watching her cousin bathe himself with a face _heavy _in arousal and lust.

'_Oh my… He's soooooo toned…' _She thought lustfully. Her eyes kept tracing themselves along his body noting every last chiseled muscle... Until she took notice of what he had packing in between his legs. '_Oh god… Take me now.' _She thought as she fell to her knees, the sound of which alerted the Dark Avatar to her presence.

"Really, Azula? Can't even give me any privacy for bathing?" He asked in annoyance. The blue Flame user quickly stood up.

"Actually, I was wondering if… I could join you?" She asked awkwardly. Again, she's not used to these sorts of things, and it drove her crazy!

"Seriously? Why?" He asked, turning completely to face her, completely oblivious to the fact that he was flashing her.

"J-Just answer the question!" She snapped, trying her best to look away.

"Uh… Sure. C'mon in." He nodded, still completely clueless as to why his cousin's behavior was so odd. Yeah, being basically a pre teen in a teenager's body makes him kinda dense.

Azula discarded her robe and joined him in the water, trying her best to not look at him. As the two bathed, the princess just kept stealing glances at the Dark Avatar and just kept getting more and more aroused. Of course he wasn't showing any signs of the same because he hadn't looked at her naked body at all.

Soon it was too much, and she just forewent any sort of thoughts and tackled him to the side of the pool.

"Uh… Azula?" Oboro asked as he suddenly found himself getting an eyeful of her B-cup bosom.

"I can't stop myself anymore. You're too attractive to resist!" She breathed as she held him close.

"Wait, what do you think you're-?" He tried to ask but he was cut off by Azula smashing her lips to his and shoving her tongue down his throat.

Oboro's eyes widened in shock before he slowly returned the kiss and pulled her close, the two intertwined their bodies. This was going to be an… Interesting night.

**Dragon Emperor0: Don't worry guys, you'll get to see what happened next chapter, but first this story needs to be changed to Rated M to avoid problems.**

**ThermalsniperN7: Yeah. For some reason, the M rating has the most freedom to it.**

**Dragon Emperor0: And for those of you who didn't bother saying so, the Order of the Black Lotus is in fact based off of the Akatsuki from Naruto.**

**ThermalsniperN7: Yep, and there's even a whole cast of characters with similar views on the world based on the members of said organization.**

**Dragon Emperor0: The first member will be introduced next chapter. But until then, see you guys then. **


	7. Chapter 7:The Artist and The Shark

**Chapter 7: The Explosive Artist and the Shark**

As the sun rose in the deserts of the Earth Kingdom, down below, two teenagers were slowly starting to awaken after a long sleep.

Oboro slowly stirred awake as he turned over, and found his arm going over the currently naked body of his female companion, Azula. The two were in the bed they had put in their little hideout and were also covered by its sheets. But otherwise? They were completely naked.

'_I didn't even realize that she was that wild.' _The boy thought as he stroked Azula's hair. As he thought this, his thoughts then drifted to what had happened the night before.

(Flashback)

Azula smashed her lips to Oboro's as she moaned in bliss and gripped the sides of his head tightly and kept kissing him before separating for air, a sloppy mess of saliva being left behind as the two breathed heavily.

"I can't stand this anymore. Take me now!" She demanded.

"Wait, what?" The boy asked in confusion.

"You heard me, I want you, now." The girl answered firmly.

"... Alright, then. Try to keep up." Oboro replied after a moment before kissing her hard. The girl moaned in bliss and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, allowing him to carry her all the way to the room they turned into their bedroom and throw her on the bed.

"What the- EEP!" The blue fire girl tried to say before squeaking as Oboro lunged onto her. The boy quickly took this time to suck on her neck while rubbing his hands all over her body. Azula could only moan and shiver in pleasure as he continued his actions. She was honestly surprised that he was this good.

'_Okay, how is this fair?!' _She thought in a large amount of bafflement. As Oboro continued to roam his hands all over her, he then decided to start grabbing onto the girl's perky B-cup breasts, causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure.

"_OH GOD_!" Azula moaned as she threw her head back and yelled in pleasure, right before gasping as she felt the Dark Avatar suddenly enter her without any warning.

"Shit!" The boy groaned as he started thrusting hard and fast. Azula could only close her eyes and let out moans of bliss and pleasure as Oboro screwed her brains out. It was honestly hard to tell that he was born in a lab at the moment.

"You're-_HUGE_! Oh god you're practically the size of a horse!" The blue fire bender moaned before he flipped her over and got down on all fours before leaning to her right ear..

"Glad to know I can please you so much." He whispered huskily, causing Azula to shiver in pleasure. Grinning, the boy started to thrust in and out of her even faster, each thrust hitting the girl's hips progressively harder each time. The sounds of the slapping and their moans and screams echoed all throughout the abandoned library turned headquarters, as well as the caverns below.

Azula's face was buried in the pillows by now, howling like a bitch in heat while the black flame user drilled her, the soft cushions slightly muffling the sound. This went on for the next fifteen minutes, with Azula sporting an ahegao face all the while.

'_I've never felt as good as I do right now…' _She thought as she continued being screwed by Oboro. Half an hour passed and then the two switched positions after Azula came over thirty times, now she was bouncing on Oboro's cock while he laid on the bed, lounging with his hands behind his head, his sack starting to tighten.

"Azula, I'm getting close…!" He groaned. Said former princess hummed in bliss as her eyes rolled backwards, tongue wagging from her mouth and pussy tightened around his cock.

"Inside me! Finish inside me! Do it!" She moaned in a demanding tone, hands pressing against his chest as she kept bouncing, her movements becoming frantic and desperate. Oboro did as she asked of him and blew his load into her, causing her to let out a scream of bliss as she felt his seed enter her, orgasaming one more time as it entered her before falling forward on top of him.

Both panted in exhaustion as they kissed again and laid there, the son of the Dragon of the West holding his new lover closely.

"We're doing that again later." He told her.

"I can't wait." She smiled tiredly as she snuggled into him.

(Flashback End)

'_Best time ever.' _Oboro thought with a smile. As he continued to hold her, Azula also started to wake up. She then turned over to face him before kissing him again on the mouth in a French kiss. After a minute of making out, they separated from each other and breathed heavily as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Sleep well?" The boy asked.

"Very." She grinned as the two got up, and they then put on the new clothes they had gotten before they came back to the library weeks ago.

Oboro's outfit was a black sleeveless vest that had a V shaped red high collar and a white zipper, along with a red sash-like belt going around his midsection that dangled behind him, dark grey samurai pants that he had tucked inside a pair of black tight fitting boots that had red stripes on the top of the foot, and lastly a pair of black forearm length gloves with red stripes on the wrists, as well as a brown belt hung on his right hip. This was all of course covered by his Black Lotus cloak.

Azula's was different, but her style nonetheless. She wore a red fire nation style dress with dark maroon at the lower half, rose red the rest of the way and in the spaces in between the slits the dress had at the legs, and lastly a high collared shoulder cover that attaches to the dress's top and left an opening to her chest, as well as a small orange rope belt and gold lining it's bottom. To complete the look she also had maroon colored forearm length gloves with gold at the base, and lastly a pair of calf length black high heeled boots. She of course kept this look hidden under her own cloak.

"You know, I think we look good in these." Azula commented as she looked herself over.

"Yeah, I think so too." Oboro nodded as he zipped up his cloak. That was when one of the Knowledge Seeker foxes came running up to him. Due to him absorbing the essence of Wong Shi Tong, he was able to understand what the foxes said. "... We seem to have an intruder in our hideout." He told her.

"Who?" The user of the blue flame asked seriously.

"I don't know." He replied, he then went to go investigate with Azula close behind him, and looked for the intruder. As they rounded one of the corners, they found him.

In the section of the library that had all of Wong Shi Tong's books on art, sat a man with fair skin, blue eyes, blonde hair that was tied into a long ponytail and was wearing attire similar to that of someone from the Earth Kingdom or sand benders. He was reading a book on sculpting and pottery, and Azula suddenly noticed that he was chewing on something, but she couldn't tell what.

That's when he swallowed what he was chewing on and then something both amazing and disturbing happened. He held out his palm and then on it was a mouth, and after the mouth finished chewing for a few seconds, it spat out a glob of white clay or putty, which the boy molded into an odd looking bird before letting it fly away.

'_What in the world…?' _Oboro thought in confusion. The boy then got up and then got out a small cube of the same clay from his pocket before he started chewing on it again.

"This place is perfect, here, I'll be able to finally create my explosive masterpiece! And then everyone will know the name of Bakudan, The Explosive Artist!" He grinned as he spat the clay out and formed it into a ball, before tossing it into the air and causing it to explode.

It was then that Oboro and Azula decided to make themselves known. "Actually, we were here first." The boy stated, causing the explosion loving man to turn to them.

"What the-?! Who're you?!" Bakudan said in surprise as he backed up. Both Azula were both quick to get into battle stances in case of a fight.

"I'm Oboro, the Dark Avatar. This my girlfriend, Azula." The boy replied, introducing them both.

"What are you doing here inside our hideout?" Azula questioned the boy in front of them with slight disdain.

"Simply looking for ways to improve my craft." Bakudan replied, regaining his composure.

"And that craft being, what exactly?" The Dark Avatar asked.

"Clay bending… Or more specifically, EXPLOSIVE CLAY BENDING!" He replied, letting out an enthusiastic yell at the end. "It's my form of art! And I wish to master it so that I may show the world just how exceptional my art truly is!"

"So you decided to come here to find inspiration, correct?" Azula questioned.

"That's correct. Everyone in the Earth Kingdom shunned me for how I chose to use my talents! They called it 'chaotic' and 'crazy'! The Fire Nation was even worse. Because of them, I was labeled as a freak for the two mouths that the clay faced spirit gave me. But I'll show them, I'll show them all! Bakudan will not be put down so easily, mark my words!" The blonde said, shaking a fist towards the sky angrily.

Oboro glanced at his girlfriend, who glanced back at him, and had a mental discussion with her. "So, you're thinking what I'm thinking, right?" He asked the former princess.

"Indeed I am." She confirmed with a nod. The two then exited their stances and smirked at him.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" Bakudan asked warily.

"We're curious, Bakudan, how would you like to join us and our little organization?" Azula asked.

"We're known as the Order of the Black Lotus, and we are going to grow our numbers so that we become a force of chaos to counteract the forces of order, such as the Avatar and White Lotus. And it seems like you fit the bill." Oboro added. "After all, What one person may consider to be chaotic and evil could, at its core, truly be good. At least, those are my thoughts anyway."

Bakudan looked down in thought. The two in front of him were offering a chance to not only master his craft, but also have a purpose. And they wanted to counter the Avatar along with the White Lotus, who were the ones who shunned him in the first place to boot. It was a tall order, but if he was being honest, he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Alright, I'm in. Let's kick ass!" He replied with a grin.

"Good. Now, of course this means you will have to follow our orders. Azula is my second in command, so if she tells you to do something, you do it, understand?" Oboro questioned.

"Got it." He nodded. Oboro smirked as he tossed the explosive artist a Black Lotus cloak, which he then put on.

"Welcome to the Black Lotus, Bakudan." The Dark Avatar told him. "Now, tell us…" He said as all three of them sat down. "Do you know about any other outcasts and misfits who would be good candidates for the Order?"

"Yeah, actually." He replied. "I once ran into this kid that has some shark characteristics on his body, and they're real, too." He explained, getting intrigued looks from the two.

"What's his name?" The blue flame girl asked.

"His name is Shayu, he lives on Ember Island, just off the cost." The Artist told the two fire benders.

"I know Ember Island, I'll do the directions." Azula said, getting a nod from Oboro.

"Lead away." He told her before he led both of them to Sha and climbed on before the dragon crawled out of the cavern and up to the surface. "Alright Sha, let's go, YAH!" He told her, causing her to lift off.

-_Ember Island-_

"Okay so where does this Shayu guy live, exactly?" Oboro asked as he, Azula and Bakudan dismounted Sha after landing on Ember Island. The Explosive Clay Bender looked like he was going to be sick.

"R-Right this way." Bakudan said, slowly stumbling across the black sands of the Island past several onlookers, trying not to puke three times over due to his three mouths. After a bit of hiking, they came to a small hut sitting in front of the ocean.

"Is this the place?" Azula asked as she looked it over.

"Yeah. He doesn't like having a lot of visitors so I think it'd be best if only one of us went to speak with him." The blonde clay bender nodded.

"I'll do it, you guys go back to Sha." Oboro told them. The two nodded as they left the Dark Avatar alone. The wielder of Amaterasu went to sit down at the bay, his back to the hut before he used his air bending to knock on the hut's door.

After a moment of nothing happening, someone comes out. The person in question was a boy around his age with bluish grey skin, white eyes and short shaggy black/blue hair. He also had what looked to be gills along his face and shark-like teeth, as well as webbed hands and feet. Lastly he was wearing a pair of black shorts, a grey vest, and no shirt, showing that near his ribs he had three more gills and lastly he wore a pair of sandals. But what was really odd was that 6'3" sword on his back which was wrapped in bandages.

The boy walked up behind Oboro and looked down at him. "I am Shayu Hoshigaki, who may I ask are you?" He asked.

"Oboro, the Dark Avatar and wielder of Amaterasu." He replied as he looked at the water.

"Yes, I've heard of you. If I remember correctly you were actually the one to slay Wong Shi Tong, The Knowledge Spirit. Who if I recall was a part of your other half's species, correct?" Shayu questioned.

"Yes, what's your point?" The boy questioned.

"I think that you and I are alike. It's why I decided to come speak with you when you knocked." The shark boy continued. "It's truly indescribable isn't it? Killing your own comrades is quite the sensation, wouldn't you say so, Oboro?"

"You talk a lot." Oboro countered. "You don't understand me, you don't even understand yourself. You're just a thug who got lost and ended up here. You can't even control where you're going, am I wrong?" He asked. His words made Shayu grab his sword and place the edge of it on Oboro's shoulder, though not enough to dig into it.

"Do you want to know something interesting? Most sharks are ovoviviparous, which means that their eggs hatch while they're still in the mother's belly before they're born, though with some kinds of sharks the number of eggs that hatch and the ones that emerge out of the mother's belly usually differ. Do you know why that is? Because of cannibalism. Right as they hatch they begin eating each other while still in their mother's uterus, this fratricidal warfare begins the moment they are born. To each shark, the others are just food to be eaten." He explained, still holding his blade over Oboro's shoulder. "I think that we should become comrades, but be warned that if we do, you should be wary… Of me." Shayu explained with a wicked grin.

Oboro responded by pointing a finger upwards and creating a small Amaterasu flame on it. "Same for you." He rebuked, his eyes being set ablaze.

Shayu chuckled while making a shark toothed grin as he shouldered his sword. "Well then, let's be friends and have some fun, alright? And hope that we don't end up as each other's final opponents." He told the boy in front of him.

"No one who dares to raise their hand against a comrade ever dies a decent death. Remember that." Oboro said as he got up and faced the shark boy.

"Heh heh. Then I guess that means our fates are sealed, since we both are depraved and worthless." The shark boy chuckled.

"Not true. We are both humans, not fish. No matter what you think, you never know what kind of person you've become until you reach the very end." The Dark Avatar said as he tossed Shayu a Black Lotus cloak. "That's what death is about, right? You find your true nature when you die." He added as he walked past him. "Welcome to the Black Lotus, Shayu."

The sharky boy put the cloak on and followed Oboro back to Sha. Once there, they got on and the group flew back to their hideout in the desert.

(Elsewhere)

-_Fire nation capital, two weeks later.-_

Zuko was in the middle of leaving his father's cell after going to see him again, when Mai, his girlfriend, came to see him.

"Mai, what're you doing here?" He asked her.

"I just got a weird letter from Tai Lee, she says she saw Oboro, Azula, and two other guys on Ember Island." She told him, handing him said letter. Zuko looked at what was written and frowned.

'_Just what are you planning, Oboro?' _He wondered.

The Order of the Black Lotus was slowly growing, but one thing was still uncertain: What was the goal of this group, and how will they achieve it?

**Dragon Emperor0: Shayu is probably one of the scariest motherfuckers I've ever seen, and this is coming from a guy who's favorite prehistoric sea creature is the Megalodon.**

**ThermalsniperN7: You know it's serious when that happens… But at the same time, it's rather odd since you made Oboro, so you should've seen that coming.**

**Dragon Emperor0: That aside, I can't help but wonder what kind of powers he has? Also, **_**damn **_**Azula was **_**thirsty **_**this chapter.**

**ThermalsniperN7: No kidding. Prison time must've made her bottle that up considerably.**

**Dragon Emperor0: Lastly there's Bakudan. You see, **_**this **_**is what happens when you treat artists poorly because of their vision. They're likely to join a terrorist organization to get back at you.**

**ThermalsniperN7: Take heed when you criticize an artist's work, for their minds can potentially be fragile. Anyway, that aside, see you guys in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Sage and The Writer

**Chapter 8: The Writer and The Sage**

After having increased their numbers by two, Oboro and Azula were quite pleased with how quickly their little 'organization' was coming together. Bakudan was very good at helping them spruce up their lair with several pottery sculptures, something Oboro appreciated because a love of art was something Iroh nurtured in him for quite awhile.

Shayu, however, contributed a pool of sharks to keep in the lower depths of the lair, something Azula liked, plus it helped the shark boy feel more at home.

"So let me get this straight, you were outcast by your own tribe just for the way you looked?" Oboro asked Shayu, fiddling with his Black Lotus ring, which was a ring that had the image of a Lotus flower on it, several symbols lining the rim, and various other symbols in the petals of the lotus. All members had one of these rings to symbolize that they were a member of the Order.

"Yep. The locals called me a freak because of my sharky appearance. I tried to prove that I wasn't what they made me out to be, but I gave up after a while and just decided 'screw it' and moved as far as I could from them." He explained with a shrug. "Apparently sharks are considered a bad omen in the Northern Water Tribe. Something about the Shark Spirit once trying to court and take the Moon Spirit, Twi, by force when she took the form of a koi fish."

"... That's a little weird, considering the relationship between sharks and fish." Oboro commented after a moment.

"Believe me, I've pondered the same thing ever since." The shark boy stated with a shrug.

"This is why I think the world needs to be reformed, not brought back to the way it was." Oboro stated as he stood up. "You were forced out of your home because you reminded your people of a omen of chaos." He told Shayu before turning to Bakudan. "You were cast out just for trying to show your self expression through your art." He then turned to Azula. "And you were turned on by everyone around you just for being who you are. And for what? Some kind of semblance of peace and harmony?"

He then started pacing around. "Back in Ba Sing Sei, I saw so many Fire Nation colonists being treated like dirt because they were Fire Nation. No one cared if they were innocent or not, all that mattered was what the people in power did, involvement or not be damned!" He then stopped pacing. "I see now that what this world considers 'chaotic' is what truly matters. Individualism, emotion, passion, being able to live where you wish, love as you wish, and be treated equally despite your lineage, religion, or appearance. This counterfeit 'peace'... is the real problem with this world." The boy finished.

Shayu contemplated his words silently. It was true; All over the world, such persecution was being done out in the open as if it were a piece of an art gallery. No one lifted a finger to stop it, and the ones in power didn't do shit to stop it or even made it worse, in some cases. Something had to be done, and if the Avatar was too blind to stop it, then it would be up to the Dark Avatar and the Black Lotus to do something about it. Change would come, whether the world wanted it or not.

"I agree." The Shark boy nodded.

"I second that." Bakudan added.

"You've got my vote, Obie." Azula smiled.

"Thank you, all of you." The Dark Avatar smiled back. "Now Shayu, you mentioned that you may know of two more possible candidates for the Order, right?"

"Yeah. One is a writer, who can bend paper of all things. The other one is, get this, an Airbender." He replied with a small grin, the second one surprising everyone.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"That's impossible! Fire Lord Sozin killed all the Airbenders a hundred years ago!" Azula snapped.

"He did, but this one wasn't an Airbenders from the original air monks. He's descended from a Air Nomad who left the temples a full ten years before Sozin even committed the genocide, so he's actually a next generation Airbender." Shayu explained. "His name is Baan, but he prefers to go by 'Itami' now." He added.

"That name means 'Pain' if I'm not mistaken." Bakudan piped in.

"Right. He's got a… Vendetta, if you will, against the way the world currently works. If we can appeal to him, we can get him to join us." Shayu explained.

"Anything else we should know?" Azula asked.

"Yeah, he has seven bodyguards called the Seven Gates that he can see through the eyes of and control like human puppets while he hides somewhere else. How he does it, I have no idea." The sword wielding water bender shrugged. "As for the writer, I'm pretty sure she controls the paper she uses by controlling the water inside it? But I'm not entirely certain on that."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that. They weren't sure how paper bending worked, but they were pretty sure that paper had no water in it last time they checked.

"Regardless, we should probably find them." Oboro said as he got up again. "Alright everyone, let's move." He told them as they left.

Meanwhile outside the library, a strange looking grey-green Venus flytrap wiggled out of the ground inside the cavern that surrounded said building and opened to reveal a man with a face and body that was two different colors. The right was black with a white eye and no visible mouth, and grey hair while the left was white with green hair, a blue eye and a very discernible mouth.

"_So Vaatu really did merge with a human just like Raava did. That's certainly interesting." _The white side said in a low, timid and laidback voice.

"_**It certainly is, and it seems his new host has some serious plans for the world. Why not give him a hand as his spy?" **_The black half proposed.

"_Do you think the mistress would like that?" _The white side asked hopefully.

"_**I think she'd very much like that." **_The black side replied as the Venus flytrap closed and the figure disappeared into the ground.

(Elsewhere)

In a small hut outside of the walls of Omashu, a silver haired boy sat in a chair. He was rather thin, but from the looks of it he seemed to be slowly recovering from something. Several odd metal plugs were all over his back and he seemed to be sleeping. However when his sleep was interrupted he opened his eyes, revealing that they were the most peculiar thing about him: they were red, with black ripple-like rings in them.

The boy looked at the person who arrived, and saw a girl with red hair and green eyes. She was very pale and was currently reforming herself out of paper.

"Baan, I'm back." She said kindly to the boy as she brought him some food and water. He took it without even uttering a word and smiled at her as she kissed his forehead.

"You're always too good to me, Xiězuò." Baan said and he ate a piece of bread.

"How can I not be? You're too lovable to hate." She said with a smile that made him blush in embarrassment.

"S-shut up!" He told her with a pout that made her giggle. That was when he stiffened. "The Sevens have found someone heading our way." He said suddenly.

"How many?" She asked, her previous demeanor replaced by a serious one. Baan closed his eyes.

"Four, they're all wearing these odd cloaks and… Gods… One of them is the Fire Nation Princess Azula." He told the paper bender. Both of them started feeling nervous upon learning that fact. Neither of them had the skill or power to take on Azula, and if they were honest, they'd rather avoid her.

"Should we have the Sevens apprehend them?" Xiezou asked.

"It may be our only option." The boy nodded.

(Elsewhere)

Oboro and the others were headed to the last known location of the Demonic Writer, when Oboro suddenly felt the presence of someone around them via seismic sense, correction, _someones_.

"We've got company." He alerted everyone else, causing them to be on their guard. Seconds later, he sensed someone sending an object their way and was quick to block it with an earth wall, revealing that it was some sort of metal rod… and it almost shishkebabed Azula in the face.

"Oh shit, Azula are you okay?" The boy asked her as she backed away from the rod that was inches away from her face.

"Y-yeah… A bit shaken from that, but I'm fine." She replied with side eyes, realizing how very close to death she was.

As Oboro slowly dropped the wall, they soon realized that they were surrounded by seven guys. Each of them had red eyes with ripples in them, bluish silver hair, fair skin, and various piercings all over their faces and body that looked like the ones that Baan had on his back. They also looked different from each other despite the obvious motif, different body types, hairstyles, etc.

"Who are you?" The Dark Avatar questioned as he got ready to fight.

"We are Itami, and this is our territory. State your business or die." He ordered them.

"Well looks like we found our next candidate, boss." Bakudan chuckled nervously to Oboro as he popped a cube of clay into his mouth and started chewing on it to calm himself down.

The black haired boy stepped forward and addressed the figure in the middle, who had unkempt hair similar to Zuko and seemed to obviously be the leader of the group.

"I am Oboro, the Dark Avatar. I have come bearing a message for you… Baan, Eternal Sage of the Seven Gates." He told the Seven Gate in front of him. As one, the seven proxies narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

"And just what is the nature of this message?" He asked in a wary tone.

"Come join me, and my group, the Order of the Black Lotus. If you do, we will help you fulfill the goal you seek to achieve." The Dark Avatar told him. "After all, having a next generation Airbender and a reincarnation of the Sage of the Seven Gates may be just what we need." He added, holding out his hand. The controller of the bodies seemed to contemplate this for a moment before he shook his hand.

"Allow me to guide you to my true body." He offered as he beckoned them to follow. The Gates showed him to the hut and they found Baan and Xiezou inside the building, the paper bender keeping a protective eye on both the boy and the new arrivals.

"So we meet, face to face." Baan mused as Oboro took a seat.

"Yep." The boy nodded as he leaned back, dropping his stoic persona and letting his usual cheeky and kid-like sideshow. "Ya know, you really look like you haven't had a good meal in years. You sure you're okay?" He asked the boy in front of him, noticing that Baan was probably around eighteen, two years his senior.

"That's bound to happen, given my living situation." Baan replied with a shrug.

"Well I think we can easily remedy that, can't we, Shayu, Azula?" Oboro asked the two who usually preferred to handle the food detail at their hideout.

"Most likely." Azula shrugged.

"But I have to ask, what is it that your Vendetta is against exactly?" The black flame user asked the two. Baan and Xiezou frowned as they remembered what their Vendetta was against.

"It's two things: The Fire Nation who ravaged our villages and indirectly caused the death of one of our dearest friends, Yahiko. And the King of Omashu, our previous mentor: Bumi. He abandoned us when we needed him most… if he hadn't-Yahiko would probably still be alive!" The second generation Airbender said with hate clear in his voice as he slammed his fist on the arm of his chair. Xiezou quickly hugged him to calm him down as she stroked his hair slowly.

Oboro frowned as he listened to his words. He knew Bumi was one of the oldest Earthbenders out there, and was experienced in Earthbending by a significant margin… But he guessed he was probably going senile if he left his students to fend for themselves like this. Still, he wasn't about to just dismiss what he was just told and risk making them angry. That would be detrimental.

"Alright, I think we can help you there. However, when you do exact your revenge it'll have to be done under the assumption that you're acting on your own accord and not by our orders." Azula said as she stepped forward.

"Azula's right, we want the Black Lotus to stay a secret for the time being, or at least keep the allusion that we're basically amoral. If people see us do things that are just straight up evil too soon, our organization as well as our cause is screwed." Her boyfriend nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"Alright, that's something we can definitely agree to." Xiezou agreed with a nod.

"... Very well." Baan nodded.

"Glad we understand each other, now." He then turned to Xiezou. "Can you explain to me how it is you're able to bend paper of all things?"

"Are you familiar with the plant bending abilities of the swamp benders in the winding swamp?" She asked.

"Yes we are. I myself still can't get over how weird it is." Azula admitted, still feeling puzzled by that.

"Well I had the idea after spending some time in the swamp after having a _decade _of writer's block and came up with two new bending styles after spending around five years or so in the swamp: Ink Bending, and of course Paper bending. Since ink is basically liquid I can easily bend it anyway I want and since paper is essentially refined plant matter that has a very minute trace of water in it, I can also manipulate it as well." She explained.

"... Huh. And here I thought paper had no water in it at all." Azula blinked.

"Most don't. But certain types, like papyrus for example, usually do." She shrugged.

"A decade of writer's block? Man, that must've been an absolute nightmare for you." Shayu noted, shuddering at the thought.

"It was, trust me." The woman nodded.

"Okay, with that out of the way, would you like to be taken back to our hideout?" Oboro offered.

"It would be a better setup, yes." Baan nodded. Oboro nodded and then walked outside and then used his earth bending to craft a few wheels before attaching them to Baan's chair, allowing him to be rolled out of the hut. The Sevens followed as well, and they all left for the library together.

(A couple days later)

Oboro was now with Iroh at his tea shop after getting Baan set up and giving him, Xiezou and the Sevens each rings and cloaks. Right now, he was helping his biological/adopted dad clean the place up after Sokka and Toph got into an argument while hopped up on cactus infused green tea when Iroh asked him something that caught the first dark avatar completely off guard.

"Oboro, have you heard the rumors of a group calling themselves the Order of the Black Lotus?" He asked the boy, causing said boy to almost drop a tea cup.

"W-what?" He stammered slightly in surprise.

"So I take it you have?" The man questioned.

"Well… The rumors maybe." He shrugged. "Why are you asking?"

"I'd like to know what your stance on them is." The old man replied.

"Well from what I've heard, what their cause is working towards doesn't sound all that bad… When you consider the alternative…" The boy shrugged while muttering the last part under his breath.

"I fail to see how their cause is a good one if I'm being honest." Iroh stated, not hearing what the boy muttered.

"Trust me, if you really look at the two sides through a magnifying glass, I think you'll be able to tell that 'peace and harmony' can be just as destructive as a hundred years of war in more ways than one." The boy told him as they continued to clean.

(Later)

After Oboro got back to the hideout, he found that both Xiezou and Baan had already settled in. And when he went into his and Azula's room, he was surprised to find her in a red transparent silk night dress, and nothing underneath while she laid on her side in a seductive position while reading a book on several fire bending love stories.

"Welcome back, Obie. You're just in time to help me test out a few ideas I got from these stories." The blue fire user purred as she looked at him lustfully.

Oboro couldn't stop his throat from ironically becoming as dry as the desert above them. "You… look really hot in that outfit… if you can even call that an 'outfit'." The boy joked as he of course got undressed.

Azula crawled over to him and stroked the bulge that started to appear in his underwear. "Feels as big as before." She purred before pulling his shorts down and started running her tongue along his cock. "So tasty." She purred, looking up as him. "You like this? You like how I lick and suck your big, meaty cock?"

"You bet I do... " The boy groaned in pleasure. His girlfriend smiled as she took his cock into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth as he kneeled on the bed and she was on all fours. The Dark Avatar stroked her hair while she sucked him off and got an idea. "Azula, how would you feel if I got you a special collar necklace, to mark you as mine?" He asked as she swirled her tongue around his shaft. The princess stopped so she could answer.

"Oh, I would adore that very much." She replied with a smile. "Don't Water Tribe couples do something similar?" She asked before going back to sucking him off.

"Yeah they do." The boy nodded as he enjoyed his blowjob. "What exactly do you call this, anyway?" He asked. Azula just moaned as she kept sucking on his cock and then pulled away before sucking on his balls.

"This, my darling boyfriend, is a blowjob. It's something I learned about in prison. And just think, my slutty mouth is all yours to shove your godly cock in as many times as you like, whenever and wherever you like." She explained while sucking on his balls like jawbreakers and dragging her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

"Best. Concept. Ever." The Dark Avatar said with a grin. The princess giggled as she bobbed her head on his cock a few more times before it was completely lubed. She then took off her dress and rose her nearly C-cup breasts up to said man meat, sandwiching it between them.

"My beautiful breasts can also be used to please you. I don't think I ever asked but, are they good enough for your tastes, Dark Avatar?" She asked him, licking her gorgeous lips as she pumped his rod in between her melons.

"Oh yeah, they're definitely good enough." Oboro moaned in bliss. "Though, it is a shame that I can't kiss my girlfriend while she's making her breasts useful." He added idly. Azula kept pumping her breasts until he groaned and came three minutes later. Then she started licking up all the cum that splattered all over her face.

"My my, you certainly came quite a bit." She mused after she was done. "So tasty…" She smiled before pulling him into her arms and kissing him passionately. "I love you, Obie, I just want you to know that." She told him.

"And I love you too, my precious dragoness." Her boyfriend told her lovingly before they shared one last kiss before they got into bed and pulled the sheets over them before Oboro shoved his cock inside her and started thrusting.

This was one of their favorite pastimes: making wild, passionate love. And they were going to spend every minute they could spare doing so. After all, if you have someone you love, shouldn't you make love to them?

**Dragon Emperor0: That last line has a point, not gonna lie.**

**ThermalsniperN7: Yeah. If you've got someone that you love a whole lot, why not make it known? Also… Decade long writer's block… No amount of horror made by HP Lovecraft and Edgar Allen Poe **_**combined **_**can top that. *Shudders***

**Dragon Emperor0: Yeah, no kidding. Also, I wonder what the story is behind the Sage of the Seven Gates? Guess we'll have to wait and see, see you guys later!**

**Black Lotus Rings: ** . /itm/Six-Words-Ring-Buddhist-Ring-Tibetan-Mantra-925-Sterling-Silver-Lotus-Flower-/201945170373


	9. Chapter 9: The Worshipper and the Corpse

**Chapter 9: The Worshiper and the Frankenstein**

-_Dungeon of the Fire Nation grand palace-_

Zuko was standing in the dungeon of his palace in front of the barred gate of the cell that held his father, the former Fire lord Ozai. Both men glaring at each other intensely.

"You look like you've lost some weight." Zuko noted, noticing that his 'father' had become rather thin in the past few months.

"No thanks to the garbage I'm forced to call 'food' that I'm being given." Ozai growled in reply.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but this is a _dungeon _not an inn. So you'll eat whatever the guards bring to you." The new Fire Lord snapped at the former. "Honestly, at least Azula has the decency and dignity to not complain about her current situation."

This caught Ozai's attention. "Where _is _your sister?" He asked.

"Someone did something with Liu Ten's genes and the genetic material of the first Fire Lord, Tai Tsung, and made a clone from them." Zuko explained. "His name is Oboro, and Azula's with him."

"... I don't know how I should feel about that." The former fire lord admitted.

"I don't know what they're doing, but all I know is that it helps keep Azula on a leash without me having to keep an eye on her." Zuko shrugged, before getting up from the seat he was in. "I suggest you try and accept your new state in life, because it's not changing anytime soon." He told the man as he left.

"Zuko…" A familiar female monotone voice said behind him, causing the young man to nearly jump out of his skin. Spinning around quickly, he soon found himself face to face with his girlfriend, Mai.

"Mai? Why are you here?" He asked as he tried to calm his heart.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Mai told him, her arms folded. "You weren't down there with your dad again, were you? You know how I feel about that." She told him.

"Sorry. It's still hard to break that habit." Zuko apologized with a sigh.

"Well you better stop it." The girl told him before kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm trying." The young Fire Lord replied with a chuckle as they walked away from the dungeon.

"Hey, you heard from your cousin lately?" Mai asked.

"No." He told her, shaking his head. "... Can't imagine what those two could be doing in an abandoned library in the middle of the desert though." He added.

If he only knew…

(Meanwhile)

_-Wong Shi Tong's library-_

Right now both Oboro and Azula were on the bank of their new underground shark spring and they were both currently having hot and wild sex, with the black flame user pounding the hell out of the princess's ass.

"Why the hell didn't I do this sooner?! Your ass is amazing!" Oboro groaned as he kept pounding away at her ass.

"Oh this feels great! Yes, keep going!" Azula moaned as he gripped her neck tightly. Though unbeknownst to them, Shayu had just surfaced at the wrong time from inside the pool. As soon as he saw the two going at it on the shoreline, he dived back under the water with only one thought.

"... Nope, not today." He said to himself. '_Fuck this shit, I'm out.'_

"Did you hear something?" The Dark Avatar asked as he pushed his girlfriend down lower onto the ground so her face met the rock surface.

"No, and I don't care! Just keep fucking my ass!" She ordered with a moan as her face rested on the rocks.

"Okay, just know that when I'm through, you're not gonna be able to walk right for a week!" He told her as he went into overdrive and started pounding her so hard, her pelvis was starting to bruise.

"I DON"T! CARE! JUST FUCK ME SO HARD I'LL BE BEDRIDDEN FOR A WEEK!" The blue flame user screamed in bliss as her ass was pounded. "OOOOOOOH YEEEEEEES! Don't stop!" She screamed more.

"Azula, I'm gonna cum!" Oboro groaned.

"IN ME! IN ME! NOWHERE ELSE EXCEPT IN ME!" The horny princess screamed. A moment later, the Dark Avatar sent his load into her ass and made her scream until her throat was sore from all the screaming she had done. After the boy's climax ended, they both collapsed onto the rocks and breathed heavily from their lovemaking.

"So Obie, what did you think of your first time in my ass?" Azula asked with a purr as she looked back at him.

"... I wanna tap that ass of yours again." He replied after a moment, right before hoisting her up and held her up and pulled out of her ass before he shoved himself into her pussy and started pounding her up against the wall while she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oboro… Stop, I'm not sure if it's safe or not-!" She started to say before he silenced her with his lips.

"What did I say about telling me no?" He asked her sternly, thrusting slow but hard now.

"To… Not… Say… No!" Azula gasped with every thrust. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna, Cum!" She screamed. As she came again, so did Oboro inside her wet snatch. "Aaaaah… Ohhhh yesss!" She moaned in bliss as she rested her head in the nape of his neck as he held her. "So good." The girl smiled before she and Oboro started making out. "Mmmm, is this what real love feels like? I think I like it."

"So do I." The Dark Avatar agreed as they laid there, basking in each other's company.

"So, I assume today we'll be going after more members?" The blue flame user asked.

"Yeah, I've been researching a couple and I think I found two candidates." Oboro nodded.

"That being?" She questioned.

"A criminal from the Fire Nation's Death Row, and a worshipper of the Blood Spirit, Jashin who lives in a swamp that Aang told me about." Oboro told her. "Those two will be our next two members."

"Oooh, sounds dangerous." Azula smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and French kissed him. "I can't wait." She purred.

"Neither can I." Oboro replied with a grin as they continued making out.

(Elsewhere)

At the western air temple, Aang was busy trying to fix things, but he just couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. Reaching for his staff he whirled around and was expecting someone, but saw no one.

"I wasn't behind you." A voice said, causing Aang to face him, and came face to face with one of Itami's Sevens, who was tossing a scroll in his hand. "You really should learn to not leave your temples unattended, makes it easy for things to get stolen." He added, slipping the scroll into his cloak.

"Who are you?" Aang demanded as he brandished his staff, ready to fight.

"I am Itami, I am pain. That is all you need to know." The Seven said before he held out his hand. "Almighty _Push_." He intoned, right before an unseen and massive force pushed Aang away from the man and blasted him off the ledge of the temple.

"What the heck was that?!" The air nomad shouted in shock as he activated his glider. Gliding back to where he was previously, the person was gone, and he still had no idea what he wanted, or what was on the scroll he took.

(Elsewhere)

With Azula and Oboro, they were at the Boiling Rock again and were in the middle of getting the warden, Mai's uncle, to bring them to the section designated for Death Row convicts.

"Here we are. Not sure why you wanna see him, but whatever." He shrugged indifferently.

"We'll take it from here." Oboro said as he and Azula entered the cell and were rather disturbed by what they saw.

Sitting alone in the cell was a man who for lack of a better term, looked like he was literally held together with patches and stitches. His pale brown skin made him look like a pale version of Sokka, with a single line of hair going down the center of his head, and he also had sickly yellow eyes.

This was Xiàn, he was in this cell because he was the only death row convict to be able to _force _himself to stay alive. Hence why he was stitched up like he was. Mutilation, quartering, poisoning, burning, electrocution, even suffocation and drowning, this monster survived it all.

"Are you here to try and kill me, too? Save your energy. It won't work." He said in a gruff tone.

"Pft, please. As if we'd waste our time. We're not here to kill you." Azula scoffed.

"We're here to offer you something." Oboro added.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" The stitched man asked.

"Just a spot on our organization, the Order of the Black Lotus. There you can be free to do some real change." Azula explained, before smirking. "Or you can just stay here and rot in this cell, your choice." She shrugged.

The man mulled it over in his head for a few moments. On one hand, he could finally stop being subjected to boring executions and finally breath fresh air again. On the other hand… Actually, that was about it.

"... As long as I can get out of this cell? Sure." Xian shrugged.

Oboro smiled. "Welcome aboard, Xian."

(Elsewhere)

In the Winding Swamp, a place where the world connects from all corners. Shayu, The Sevens, Xie Zhou, and Bakudan were in the middle of trying to find the next candidate. A fanatical worshipper of the Blood Spirit Jashin, named Hidan.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like we've been walking in circles?" Bakudan asked.

"It's not just you." Xie nodded.

"Even with my attunement to the vibrations in water, I can't make heads or tales of this place." Shayu said as he kept looking around, using his water bending to walk on top of the water.

"I see fog moving in." One of the Sevens said.

"Everyone be careful." Another of the Sevens added warily. Not a moment after that, the fog surrounded them and when it cleared, they all found themselves alone at different parts of the swamp.

"Huh?/What?/How?/Where?" They all said as they looked around, they were all lost. Shayu looked around before he started walking again, right until he stopped and saw an elderly northern water tribe man with long white hair and a long white beard.

"Master Paku?" He said in confusion before he grinned and brought out his sword. "Finally, I'll get to turn you to ribbons!" He shouted gleefully as he charged forward and swung… only for his sword to actually turn a tree into splinters. "... What?" He asked dumbly.

Looking around he saw that there was no one there. "What's goin on?" He asked himself.

With Xie, she wasn't experiencing any illusions, but she did feel anxiety from the ten years she spent here during her period of writer's block.

"Just don't think…" She told herself.

With the Sevens, they were walking in the swamp, until they saw a boy with orange hair, blue eyes and a kind smile standing in front of them.

"... Yahiko?" They gasped in shock at the sight of their long dead friend. The figure smiled happily at them before the fog rolled in again, and with that, it disappeared.

Finally with Bakudan, he was walking through the swamp until he came across a man with long grey hair, brown eyes, and light skin, who was in a black cloak and was carrying a chain sickle in his hands, who was drawing a circle with a triangle in the center of it, in blood on the ground.

This was Hidan, the man they were looking for.

"Well well well… A new sacrifice for Jashin." The man said with a wicked grin on his face.

Bakudan seemed uneasy at first before one of his hand mouths spat out some of his explosive clay.

"Take this!" He yelled as he hurled the clay at the man. Seeing the clay, Hidan shrugged it off under the assumption that it wasn't dangerous… Which he instantly regretted when it literally blew up in his face.

"What the-?!" He gasped as he skidded backwards. Right in front of Shayu.

"Good, a real person for me to turn to ribbons with my sword!" He grinned before he swung his sword at Hidan and hit him into his arm and sent him flying.

"AGH! You asshole! I'll enjoy sacrificing you!" The blood spirit worshiper growled as he recovered from the blow.

However he soon found himself in a funnel of what looked to be slips of paper that had the symbol for 'bomb' on them. They were paper bombs.

"Oh shit…" Hidan groaned as the paper bombs blew up and sent him soaring backwards again as Xie started reforming out of paper.

"And now he's all yours, Itami." She said as the man slid on the ground right in front of all seven Itamis.

"Of course." Said airbender nodded as he looked at Hidan. "Now you see that you are both out matched and outnumbered, do you give up?" The Sevens questioned. Hidan, seeing that he was clearly outmatched, hesitantly did so.

"Alright, you guys win. What do you want from me?" He conceded with great reluctance on his part.

Itami simply reached out one of his hands and helped him up. "Simple, we wish for you to join us in helping us cause change through chaos." He explained.

Hidan looked at the man while he considered this proposal.

"Change through chaos… Why do I like the sound of that?" He wondered in thought.

"Come with us and you can figure that out for yourself." Itami told him, who nodded in return as they led him back to the hideout.

But as they left, the same Venus flytrap slowly started rising out of the swamp and opened up to show the same two colored man.

"_It looks like they're almost finished." _The white side said.

"_**Yeah. When they've got their other members recruited, that's when we make ourselves known." **_The black half said.

"_That is what the mistress said to do." _Shrugged the White half as they slowly descended back into the ground.

(Elsewhere)

Aang was now at the Southern Air Temple looking through scroll after scroll with Sokka accompanying him. They were looking for anything that referenced a technique called the Almighty Push.

"Hey Aang, I don't get it. Why are we looking for a scroll that has a move like that on it? I mean, didn't you say that that technique was a forbidden one?" Sokka questioned as Momo flew on top of his head. "Not now, Momo I'm busy." He said, shooing the lemur away.

"I did. That's why we need to get it back before the one who took it can put it to use." The bald boy replied.

"Wait, I thought you were the only Airbender left?" The Warrior asked.

"So did I. There must be something that I missed without noticing, though what it is, I don't know." Aang sighed.

Things just went from mundane, to worrying really fast.

**Dragon Emperor0: Just a little prelude guys, that Almighty Push technique is gonna be really important come the finale of this book, Book 1: Fire. So, brace yourselves.**

**ThermalsniperN7: Yeah. It's gonna be chaotic when it happens. Also, the Black Lotus continues to grow.**

**Dragon Emperor0: Yeah, that's only three members to go now until we can finally gear up for the finale of book 1.**

**ThermalsniperN7: Yep. Can't wait for when that time comes. Writing that is gonna be so fun. See you guys next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Puppet and The Snake

**Chapter 10: The Puppet and The Snake **

In the hideout of the Black Lotus, Azula was currently in the middle of receiving a sensual massage from Oboro, where he proceeded to get Every. Single. Spot. Her back, arms, shoulders, neck, face, hands, stomach, breasts, ass, pussy, and he paid very close attention to her legs and feet. Like it was said before, her lover was massaging her every last inch, even her hair!

'_Oh, if only the servants from back then were this good~.' _She moaned in her thoughts, loving every second of her massage.

"Are you enjoying this, my sweet little blue dragon?" The Black Flame user asked as he continued to massage her legs.

"Every second." The former princess replied in a blissful tone.

"Good." The boy smiled as he continued his work. As he moved up her body he continued to marvel at just how beautiful she was, and how absolutely perfect she felt in his arms. As he held her close to him he felt her breasts smoosh against his chest and her soft body rub flush to his.

"Oh, your body is so soft!" The Dark Avatar moaned. "I love it." He gasped as he held her naked body close to his own, breathing heavily in lovesick arousal.

"And your body feels so hard… I love it!" The blue flame user sighed in content. Facing each other, their faces red and flushed with passion, the two joined their lips in a hot and steamy kiss as they fell back onto their bed. Oboro ran his hand through Azula's hair and she did the same, moaning loudly and only separating for air.

"*Pant Pant*... Marry me." The boy told the girl under him as he looked her in the eyes.

"What?" Azula asked, unsure if she heard that right.

"Marry me. I love you too much to not marry you, Azula." Oboro replied in a loving tone.

"You… You have to be joking… No one's ever loved me, not even my own mother. How can you love me?" The girl questioned, her years of Ozai's 'stellar parenting skills' popping up.

"Because you're strong, fierce, and unafraid of fighting for what you believe in. How can I not love you with all of that?" The boy asked in return.

"...How do I know you're serious?" Azula questioned, wanting to be sure.

"Look me in the eye. Do I look like I'm kidding, Azula?" The Black Demon asked, taking her hand in his.

The girl looked into his eyes and found something that made her heart melt. He was being very serious. He loved her, and he wanted to marry her because of it. It made her feel treasured.

"Obie…" The Princess gasped as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Yes, let's get married, together." She nodded as she kissed him once more. Her response made the Dark Avatar's heart skip a beat as they made out.

The boy then set her in his lap and started suckling on her breasts, loving the taste of the two mounds and how unbelievably soft they were. He felt Azula's hands grab the back of his head and hold him there as he continued to suck on them.

"Azula, I love you." He moaned as he sucked on her breasts and impaled her on his shaft. This caused the blue flame user to moan loudly as she felt her beloved enter her body again.

They would not be done for the next few hours.

(Later)

"What's this I hear about you and Azula getting someone on the death row out of prison?" Zuko questioned his cousin as the two had tea at Iroh's shop.

"It's part of a rehabilitation program I've come up with to help people from all nations who were negatively affected by the war and turned to criminal activity to… _reintegrate _into society, so to speak." Oboro explained.

"Are you certain it will help with this death row inmate, though?" Iroh asked warily.

"I mean it's helped Azula." The boy shrugged. "I'm just saying, helping people like these guys redirect some of their negativity into things that are constructive has actually proven to be… fairly therapeutic for them. At least so far."

"Let's hope that streak can continue, then. The consequences will be extreme if it fails." Zuko sighed.

"Trust me, I'm well aware." Oboro said with a nervous chuckle as he drank his tea. "Say, how exactly are fire nation engagements done? Do you guys give the girls necklaces like the water tribes or…?" He trailed off.

"Why do you ask?" The Fire Lord questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Just trying to make sure I know what to get when I find that special someone." The boy shrugged, giving his cover story.

"We don't usually give necklaces, rather rings usually. Though engagement gifts vary from couple to couple." Iroh explained. "Your gift will be entirely up to you."

"Alright then." The Dark Avatar nodded. '_Hmmm, maybe I can get Katara and Suki to help me?_' He thought to himself.

(Elsewhere)

"Okay so who exactly are we looking for again?" Bakudan asked Itami as they walked along the streets of an Earth Kingdom town that was particularly rundown. It looked similar to the town Zuko stayed in during the time he was alone.

"We're looking for a puppet master that was said to live around here." Itami replied as he scanned her surroundings. "His name is Ningyo." He added.

"Puppet master? How's that gonna help us?" The clay bender questioned.

"You'll see." The Sage told him as they came to a very dilapidated hut that had a large bare tree in front of it where many puppets hung from its many branches, swaying in the wind.

"I think we found him." Bakudan noted as he eyed the puppets. "Not as good as explosions, but they're up there." He mused.

Though as soon as they stepped up to the hut, the puppets suddenly all stopped swaying and then turned their heads towards the two in unison to stare at them, which gave them the feeling that they were being watched as their backs were turned to the puppets.

"Uh… Itami?" Bakudan asked his companion nervously.

"I know. I feel it, too." The man replied with narrowed eyes. Just as they were about to turn around, the puppets all got off the tree and surrounded them, all sprouting blades, saws, and other such weapons on them.

"Looks like he knows we're here." The clay bender groaned.

Soon the hut opened and a boy who looked to be barely older than 11 or 12 years old walked out. He had light red hair, turquoise colored eyes and a fair complexion. He seemed to be rather scrawny, kind of like Aang almost. He was also dressed in a red shirt, white shorts, and red sandals.

"Baan? What are you-? No wait, you're one of his proxies." The boy said as he looked at Itami. "Any reason why you're here? You know I don't like visitors."

"We came here with a proposition." Itami told him. This caused the boy to look at her curiously.

"What kind of proposition?" The boy asked.

"One to cause change. Join us and our group and you'll be able to help us change the world by helping us 'pull the strings' from the shadows." Bakudan told him.

"And, if you do well, our leader could reward you by helping you get the revenge you crave against the Fire Nation for the loss of your parents." Itami added.

That caused the boy's features to darken. He had been trying to build up enough puppets so he could destroy the Fire Nation himself as revenge for what they had done to his parents. And loathe he was to admit it, he was going to need help. With that in mind he looked at the two Black Lotus members again.

"And if I join? What will I have to do?" He asked.

"We only ask that you work for us, since we are an organization, you will follow the orders of our leaders." Itami told him.

"That's it?" Ningyo asked.

"That's it." Bakudan nodded.

"... Well, guess I can't really argue with that. I'm in." The boy nodded. Itami nodded before he tossed the puppet master a cloak and ring.

"Welcome to the Order of the Black Lotus, Ningyo of the Black Sand." The Sage told him.

(Elsewhere)

Meanwhile with Oboro, he was with Katara and Suki. "So I'd like to have your help picking out an engagement necklace in advance." He told them as he finished explaining what he planned to do.

"Huh. Well okay, then. Come on, I know a place that should have some good necklaces." Katara told him as she beckoned the Dark Avatar to follow her.

The water tribe girl took him to a street vendor she got her necklace from when she lived in the Fire Nation during the war, and then showed him one.

"How about this one?" She asked him. The necklace was a choker necklace which had a black ribbon and a blue Fire Nation emblem jewel charm that was fashioned in a similar style to the water Tribe necklace she wore. The jewel itself looked as if it were on fire.

"Oh, that'll do the job just fine." Oboro nodded in approval, really liking the way the jewel appeared. '_Azula is gonna flip out when she sees this one.'_ He thought giddily. He quickly paid for the necklace and took it. "Thanks Katara!" He told her as he ran off.

"What was that all about?" Suki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently, Oboro decided to purchase an engagement gift." The water bender told her.

"For who? He can't already have his eyes on someone can he?" The Kyoshi warrior questioned further, fueled by confusion.

"I don't think he does. As far as I know, he's just getting ready for them in advance." The water bender shrugged.

"Huh, that's… hmmm." Suki hummed in thought.

(Elsewhere)

"And… There." The Dark Avatar smiled as he finished putting the necklace around Azula's necklace and had her face him so he could admire his handy work. "Beautiful." He nodded happily.

Azula looked in the mirror and easily agreed with him. The necklace truly looked beautiful on her, and she was touched that he would get this for her. It made the blue flame user feel happy. She then turned to him and kissed her new fiance happily.

"Thank you so much." She told him with a very beaming smile.

"Anything for you, my love." Oboro told her, hugging her by the small of her back.

"Um…" Someone said across from them, causing them to turn around and see Shayu standing there. "Baan and Xiezao need to talk to you in the war room." He told them.

"Fine." Oboro sighed before giving the shark man a pointed look. "You saw nothing." He told him curtly.

"Right…" The swordsman nodded nervously as he walked away. After this the two met in the war room, which was a throne room that was modeled after the one the Fire Lord used. Only it was black, purple and had the symbol of the Order on the tapestries. It also comes with a place at the head where Oboro sat while surrounded by black fire as well as a long table where everyone else sat, and lastly the platform where he sat was large enough where he and Azula could sit together.

"Baan, why have you called this meeting?" The Dark Avatar questioned the wheelchair bound Sage as fire danced around him and Azula continued to snuggle up to him.

"Someone's asking about us." The Airbender told him. This caught everyone's attention.

"What? Who?" Azula asked, wondering who was asking about them.

"A man named Orochi Yamato. He's mostly known for being a former member of the Dai Li, but he's also had an unsavory history of being a mad scientist." Xiezao replied.

"Mad Scientist? What do you mean?" Oboro questioned.

"He's done some rather questionable experiments in a pursuit for eternal life." The man explained.

"How charming." Shayu deadpanned.

"Hmmm." Oboro hummed in thought. Azula looked up at him and waited for him to speak. "Baan, you will send one of your proxies with Ningyo to meet this, 'Orochi' and try to recruit him. Reason being he will be better with us than against us." He resolved. "But do not let your guard down." He warned.

"And be careful. He's a crafty one, so he's most likely got a motive for this." Azula pitched in.

"Understood/Right." The two nodded as they got up to leave. As they did, Oboro turned to Bakudan.

"And what about you, Bakudan? Have you managed to find a way to procure more funds?" The boy asked.

"It's slow coming, but yeah." The blonde nodded.

"Good." The Dark Avatar stated. "That will be all for now, everyone." He said as he took Azula's hand and led her back to their chambers.

(Elsewhere)

As Itami and Ningyo transversed through the forests of the Earth Kingdom looking for Orochi, they were also being watched by someone else. It was the two colored Venus flytrap man, Netsu.

"_**It looks like they're going to be finding their final member." **_Kuro Netsu noted.

"_Think now's a good time to make ourselves known?" _Shirō Netsu queried.

"_**Let's wait until they're done with their last member. That's when we do so." **_Kuro Netsu replied. With that, they continued trailing Itami and Ningyo.

"Did you hear something?" The puppeteer questioned while inside a hunched puppy with a segmented blade tail.

"I thought I did. Maybe it was just an animal, or something." Itami shrugged. Though soon they were approached by their target.

The man in question was probably as old as Ozai and was just as tall as him, but was thin, had skin that was white as a sheet, long black hair that reached his waist, golden angular eyes that seemed very snake-like, and he also had on purple mascara, and his features were very androdgynous. His attire consisted of an olive green poncho, black pants and shirt, black sandals, and lastly a purple rope tied around his waist.

"So this is him? He looks like an absolute creep." Ningyo remarked quietly.

"Tell me about it." The proxy replied quietly.

"Well well well, it seems the Black Lotus has finally come to find me. Good to see that my poking around has gotten your attention." Orochi said in a rather… creepily alluring male voice.

'_There is so much wrong with him.' _The puppet master thought in disgust. "Why are you prodding the Black Lotus? Do you have a death wish, snake?" He questioned.

"Oh no. I'm simply curious. When I get curious about something, I'm prone to doing as much research as possible on it." The pale man replied.

"Hmmm." Itami hummed as Ningyo's eye twitched at this guy's nonchalant attitude and just overall creep factor.

"I don't care what you're interested in, you're going to die, and that's that." He growled before he transformed into his normal form by exiting his puppet.

"Oh? How interesting." The scientist mused as he looked at the puppeteer. "Do you intend to fight me in that form, Ningyo of the Black Sand?" He added.

"I could have fought you in my other form, but I don't think I'll need to." The boy said as he brought out a puppet that was in the form of the Blue Demon. "When I'm through you'll know what true defeat is." He declared.

"True defeat? I wonder what that tastes like." Orochi mused as he licked his lips.

"You'll find out soon, and you'll savor it!" Ningyo growled as he attacked. This caused Itami to roll his eyes in exasperation.

(Later)

Minutes later the forest was scattered in disarray and Orochi laid on the ground, unconscious while Ningyo panted heavily.

"It's over, I won." He panted, though the sage next to him wasn't so sure.

"No, it's not over yet." The wielder of the Sejigan said.

Suddenly, the scientist's head looked up at them and opened his mouth before another Orochi shot out of it and towards Itami.

"I'll have you, Sejigan!" He exclaimed as he reached out for it… Only to be knocked back by the sage's power with Itami not even flinching.

"Almighty Push." The man intoned as a massive force of air blasted the snake man backwards and onto his back. "Ningyo, you heard Oboro. He told us to bring Orochi in." He told the boy before turning to said man. "It's better to keep people like him close and under control than letting them run around." He stated. This caused Ningyo to let out an aggravated sigh, but relent nonetheless.

"Alright, let's bring him to the hideout." He conceded as his companion tossed him a cloak and ring.

"Oh excellent, I look forward to working with you all." The man chuckled. Though as they left, Netsu followed.

(Later)

"You know Obie, I'm starting to think that our people don't understand what we're paying them for." Azula said as she sat with Oboro in the war room after everyone, including Orochi, gathered.

"We don't pay them, Azula." The boy replied.

"Allow them to _live_ for." The girl amended. "I mean, first we find out that our secret organization has become not so secret anymore because _someone _went snooping around the air temples." She started while glaring at Baan. "Then we nearly lost half our resources when Bakudan was almost caught by the Dai Li." She continued while glaring at the blonde. "And now we're on the radar of the White Lotus because Ningyo and Itami decided to make a scene." The princess sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry, but if this shit goes any further south, we're going to hit the South Pole." The girl growled in aggravation.

"I honestly can't argue with you, there. Come on, guys! Get your shit together!" He nodded before addressing everyone else.

"Yes sir." They all grumbled before Orochi started slow clapping.

"Bravo, bravo! Good show of authority, I knew that my little project would be a success." He chuckled.

"... What?" Shayu asked with furrowed eyebrows, everyone else sharing the sentiment.

"Well? You all know I'm a man of science. Surely your leader told you of the project that birthed him: Project Black Demon?" The snake man grinned, which caused Oboro's fire wall to rise.

"That's a topic I'd rather leave left alone, thank you very much!" The boy told him curtly.

"Very well. I'm just saying." The man said defensively as he grinned. '_Touched a nerve there.' _He chuckled mentally.

(Later)

Later that night in their chambers, Azula tried to calm her fiancée down by kissing his body as she undressed him, in an effort to soothe his anger.

"It's alright, Obie. He was just trying to get under your skin." She said in a soothing voice, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed his face. "Here, just focus on me. Let me kiss your problems away." The princess cooed.

Her actions had the desired effect of him gradually calming down in response to her. Soon enough, he let out a sigh as he leaned into her.

"I can't believe he did that." He said quietly.

"We'll get back at him, I promise." Azula told him as she stroked his cheek. "In the meantime though, what would you like to do to help you feel better?"

"Let's just snuggle together for now." Oboro decided. The blue flame user smiled as the two climbed into bed together and held each other close, her arms going around his neck and his wrapping around the small of her back.

"I love you, Obie. And I think I always will." The princess told him while pecking him on the lips as the lights dimmed.

"I love you too, Azula. Now and forever." Oboro sighed in content, kissing her back. After the lights went out, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

All of them blissfully unaware of the spy that waited for them outside their home.

**Dragon Emperor0: And with that we are officially two chapters (three if you count this one) away from the Book 1: Fire finale.**

**ThermalsniperN7: I don't like the way Orochi behaves, personally. Way too creepy for my taste.**

**Dragon Emperor0: Well he is inspired by Orochimaru and snakes, two of the creepiest things in the world (no offense snakes, I love you guys) so that's par for the course. In other news though, Azula and Oboro are engaged!**

**ThermalsniperN7: Huzzah! Now we gotta plan out the wedding!**

**Dragon Emperor0: And honeymoon, don't forget the honeymoon.**

**ThermalsniperN7: That, too. Anyway, see you guys next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Spy and Swordsmen

**Chapter 11: The Spy and Seven Swords**

The following morning after Orochi had joined the Black Lotus, all the members were currently waiting for their breakfast to be made by Shayu and Xiezao… All the while complaining to each other about their two leaders' very active sex lives.

"I'm telling you, I can barely focus on my work peacefully with those two going at it!" Bakudan ranted in frustration.

"What are you even talking about, Nendo?" Xian questioned. He always called the blonde by his last name.

"What I'm talking about, Xian, is that our boss and his girlfriend have been screwing each other so much that some of us can barely work properly!" The clay bender exclaimed.

"Hey! We ladies have needs, you know!" Xiezao barked as she chopped some vegetables.

"Oh put a sock in it, ya bitch!" Hidan snapped.

"... You know I just realized something." Ningyo said.

"What?" Shayu asked with his face resting in one hand after wrapping some sushi in unagi eel.

"Didn't Oboro mention that Azula was technically his… Cousin?" The redhead questioned. That caused everyone to pause in realization.

"... Yeah, but didn't he say that he was also created in a lab or something?" The sharkman asked. "I highly doubt there would be a familial bond with that kind of setup." He added.

"Oh I assure you, there isn't." Orochi chimed in creepily, crossing his left leg over his right. "I was the one who cloned him, so I chose how his genetics would develop. Simply put: his genetics are, in majority, that of Tai Tsung. The first Fire Lord, and the remaining quarter or so is of Lu Ten, Son of Iroh. So their familial connection by blood is… minimal at best."

"... You know what? Let's just leave that alone until we can process all of it." Ningyo decided with a sigh.

"Agreed." The rest chorused in unison.

(Elsewhere)

In the quarters of said couple, Oboro slowly turned over and hugged his blue dragon from behind, before he started softly kissing her neck.

"I love that you're always the first thing I see when I wake up." He whispered to her in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe and breathing in her scent from her hair.

"I love how you're the first thing I feel when I wake up." Azula sighed in content. Turning over to face him she captured his lips in a passionate kiss, which led to them playing tonsil hockey with their tongues… Until they were interrupted by the front door of the library being knocked on.

"What the…?" Oboro muttered in confusion as he got up and dressed himself up before investigating.

"Someone's outside, boss, but we don't know who it is." Bakudan told him.

"Well don't just stand there, open the door!" The Dark Avatar ordered.

Bakudan did as ordered and opened the doors. The person on the other side of the door surprised them considerably.

It was a man in a black cloak, white pants, black sandals, and had a Venus flytrap surrounding his head. His face was black with a white eye and black hair, and white with a blue eye with brownish green hair. It was Netsu.

"..._You think we scared them?" _Shirō Netsu asked his other half.

"**We're not exactly a common sight, so we probably did."** Kuro Netsu replied with a small shrug.

"Uh… What am I looking at here?" Oboro asked Shayu.

"I… I can't even begin to come up with an answer to that question." The sharkman replied, feeling just as baffled.

"Who and what are you, exactly?" Hidan asked Netsu in a weirded out tone.

"**We are Kuro and Shirō Netsu, the scrying spirits." **Kuro introduced.

"_But you can just call us Netsu, if you want to." _Shirō added nervously.

"Ooookaayyy…" Oboro drawled, unsure of what else to say. "Why are you here?" He then asked.

"**We're here to join your group, the Black Lotus." **Kuro stated.

"And what role do you intend to fill in this group?" Azula questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"_The role of a spy." _Shiro replied. This caused Oboro to think.

'_Having a spy would be exceptionally helpful in the long run. I'll have to be careful though, since he's a spirit.' _He thought before turning to the pseudo plantman. "Alright, then. Welcome to the group." He told him.

"**Good. Also we should probably note, the White Lotus Master, Paku of the Northern Water Tribe, has started a manhunt for the remaining six of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen." **Kuro told them while directing the statement at Shayu. Said swordsman snarled at the information.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" He growled before turning to Oboro. "Would it be alright if we brought the rest of the Seven Swordsman here?" He asked.

"Those guys are apparently some of the deadliest warriors in the water Tribe, so I think it'd be a good idea to have them on our side." The boy nodded. "Bring them in." He added.

"You got it." Shayu replied with a nod.

(Elsewhere)

In the palace of the Fire Lord, Zuko was becoming increasingly more irritated with reports that came in about riots at the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. His people were being treated like some sort of sickness, and it infuriated him.

Luckily though, he had his level headed Air Nomad friend with him as he rifled through the reports.

"I guess there are still some people who still have issues after the war..." Aang sighed as he finished reading another report.

"Well that's to be expected, but this 'harmony now' movement? How can people be so narrow minded? My people are trying to coexist with them in _peace _and this is how they're treated in return?!" Zuko ranted as he slammed his fists on his table.

Aang looked at the elemental necklace he fashioned to connect to his other lives, and sighed. "Avatar Roku told me that the nation's should always be four and separate, but Guru Member Tich told me that they are one and are strongest as a union…." He then looked up at his friend. "I'm not sure what we should do but, I think it would be wrong to keep the colonists from trying to work together with the other nations by forcing them to leave." He continued.

"I'm inclined to agree too, and if I send some troops to protect the colonists, it'll send the wrong message." The Fire Lord sighed.

"Right, which means we'd need to send a neutral party, but someone who isn't close to either you or me to avoid bias…" Aang nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmmm…" The scarred teen hummed as he looked over another report. "What the-?" He said in confusion as he read it again.

"What is it?" The Nomad asked.

"Apparently one of the riots was broken up by seven guys in black cloaks, who had orange hair, odd piercings all over them, and red eyes with ripple patterns in them." Zuko explained. "And apparently, they were strong."

"How strong were they?" The Avatar asked.

"Strong, one of them was able to send a group of protesters flying several feet without even touching them." The Fire Lord informed.

This made Aang's eyes widen. "The Seven Gates of Pain…" He whispered in realization.

"Huh?" Zuko asked.

"I can't be sure right now but, I think we're dealing with a reincarnation of the Sage of the Seven Gates." The monk told him seriously.

(Elsewhere)

"I cannot thank you enough for agreeing to come with me on this mission, Piandao." Paku said to his swordsman companion as they searched a forest on Kyoshi Island.

"It is of no problem. If the Seven Swordsman are as bad as you say they are, then they must be dealt with as soon as possible." The man nodded.

As the two continued their search though, a very thick mist suddenly rolled in out of nowhere, and it soon became colder.

"Strange change in weather, were you aware that Kyoshi Island had such changes?" Piandao asked the water bender.

"This is no natural phenomenon, and there's only one person I know who uses a technique like this…" The elderly man said before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Get down!" He yelled as he tackled his companion to the ground just as a giant sword suddenly flew over their heads and became lodged in a tree behind them.

"Well well well. I didn't expect you, of all people, to come here, Paku." A deep male voice growled. Standing on the handle of the sword was a boy around Shayu's age but was two heads taller than him with dark mocha skin, navy blue hair, grey-blue eyes, and was extremely well built. His attire was a pair of dark pants, sandals, and white camouflage baggy arm sleeves. Lastly he had bandages covering his mouth.

"Zabu, The Demon of the Northern Water Tribe." The old man spat. "Where's your protege, Haiku? You two are almost never apart."

"That's none of your concern." The boy replied defensively, jumping down and catching his sword as it dropped. The Executioner's Guillotine Blade as it was called, was a giant sword with a butcher-knife-like appearance, the wielder can use the semi-circle on the blade to decapitate an opponent's head, hence the name. The sword has an ability to regenerate using the iron absorbed from the blood of those it cuts down. "Why are you here? Trying to kill me off to prevent any potential problems?" He questioned.

"You already know that, Zabu. Now where are the others?" The water bending Master questioned further.

"You actually expect me to answer that? I may not be able to stand them, but I won't endanger their lives regardless of that." The Guillotine blade wielder shot back. It was a true fact. He may not be able to stand the other swordsman, but he didn't want them dead.

"That's one thing I'm glad you all retained, your sense of fellowship." Paku sighed. "Alright, I guess we'll have to use you to draw them out." He added, getting into a fighting stance while Piandao drew his sword.

"Don't expect me to make it easy for you." Zabu retorted as he got into a battle stance. He then tossed his sword into the air and did several sweeping moves with his arms, causing water to gather out of the mist, and he then slammed his fists together. "**Water Clone Technique!" **He intoned as several translucent water doubles formed from the water. He then caught his falling blade and resumed his stance.

"This looks like it could be trouble." Piandao muttered, his own sword at the ready.

"Yes, it seems he's gotten stronger." Paku nodded as the clones charged at them.

They were in for one mean fight.

(Elsewhere)

Shayu was riding atop one of his larger sharks to the location that Netsu said the other Swordsmen were at. He had been doing so for the past few hours, and he was starting to wonder if Paku had already found them.

'_If he has, then there's gonna be hell to pay!' _He growled in his thoughts. As he thought that, Kyoshi Island came into view, and it was shrouded in mist on one of its beaches, and as he got closer, he could hear around eight people fighting. "Mist and the sounds of fighting… Definitely Zabu's doing. Better get in there and back him up." He muttered. The second he was near the mist, he jumped off his shark and landed near his fellow swordsman, who turned his attention to him in surprise.

"Shayu? Where have you been?" He asked before shaking his head. "Doesn't matter right now. I could use a hand." He stated.

"Sorry, been busy. Where're the others?" The Shark man asked. Right as he said this, five more people joined them as they tried to avoid a large water whip attack from Paku.

"That answer your question?" Zabu asked irritably.

"Yep." Shayu nodded as he deflected an attack from Piandao.

"When'd you get here, Shark boy?" Ameyuri, a girl with red hair which was swept up at both sides asked as she held her dual swords: Kiba, up.

"Just now. There's someone that would like to meet all of you." The sharkman replied, holding Samehada up. As the mist started to clear, Piandao and Paku breathed heavily as the Swordsmen now stood regrouped.

"I knew I'd be able to draw you all out sooner or later." Paku panted, before noticing the design of Shayu's robes. "You're a member of the Black Lotus?" He uttered in surprise.

"That's right, Master, and we've grown in numbers in the past few months. And now that we're done gathering members, we're going to be moving on to phase two." The Shark boy stated, resting his sword on his shoulder.

"That phase being…?" Piandao asked warily. Shayu just grinned in response.

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" He said. He then looked back at the water and saw a very large dorsal fin heading their way. "Right on cue. Guys, when I say jump, get ready to jump." Shayu told his comrades.

"You got an escape plan?" Zabu asked.

"That I do." The shark boy replied as he watched the fin get closer before… "JUMP!" He yelled as he leapt to the shark, the others following him.

Moments later, a _massive _ninety foot long Megalodon leapt out of the water and …

**CHOMP!**

Immediately swallowed the Swordsmen before crashing back into the water out of the reach of the two masters.

"... Did our problem just solve itself?" The elderly swordsman asked, unsure if he saw that correctly. Paku just shook his head in response.

"Shayu is bonded to a shark spirit. There's no way all of them are dead just like that because a giant shark ate them." He stated, knowing that the Swordsmen were still kicking.

"Then it seems that our fight is only just beginning." Piandao sighed.

(Elsewhere)

At the Black Lotus hideout several hours later, the Megalodon from earlier slowly surfaced in Shayu's Shark pool and opened its mouth, allowing the Swordsmen to walk out and see the rest of the Order standing there waiting for them.

"Glad to see you all made it back in one piece." Oboro smiled.

"It wasn't all that hard to get out of there." Shayu shrugged before turning to his fellow swordsmen. "Alright, gang. Introduce yourselves." He told them.

"I'll go first." Zabu said. "I'm Zabu, the Demon of the Northern Water Tribe." He introduced.

"I'm Kushima." A blonde who was wearing a warrior's outfit similar to Sokka's and wearing a wolf mask stated. His sword was a needle like one with a thin cord attached to it.

"Jinpa." A man with long blonde hair said, his sword was a single edged sword with a scroll attached to it.

"Ameyuri." The redhead smirked while sending a flirty wink at Bakudan. This caused said man to blush.

"Mangetsu." A young boy with light platinum hair, pearly eyes, and pale skin. His sword was a A bandaged double-handled sword.

"And I'm Jinlin." The last man, a man with a long black beard, his sword was a cleaver which was chained to a giant hammer.

"I'm Oboro, the Dark Avatar and leader of the Black Lotus." The black flame user introduced himself. "Come on. You can get acquainted with everyone else as we eat. I'm sure you guys feel hungry right now." He said as he beckoned them to follow. The Swordsmen eagerly followed since they were pretty hungry after what had happened today.

(Elsewhere)

"What do you mean by Sage of the Seven Gates?" Zuko asked. The Fire Lord was currently in the war room and his Uncle, the rest of Team Avatar and the White Lotus were in attendance.

"It's an old tale, so I don't expect it to be common knowledge. It basically tells of eyes that are so powerful, the landscape of the user would be drastically altered." The Air Nomad explained.

"The Sage's Powers were renowned and just as revered as the Avatar, and it is said that the user of its eyes will be either a god of creation or destruction." Iroh nodded.

"If there's a new incarnation, then this may be a blessing or a curse." Jong Jong said ruefully.

"That may be a problem, boys." Bumi chimed in. "Because I think I may know this incarnation of the Seven Gates." He continued, causing everyone to look at him.

"Who would this incarnation be, then?" Zuko questioned.

"A young boy named Baan. Descendant of an Air Temple monk who left the temples half a century before the war began." The King of Omashu told them. Aang looked at him in shock.

"Another Air Bender?" He uttered in disbelief.

"A late bloomer, but yes." Bumi nodded.

"And he's apparently a member of the Black Lotus… Great." Zuko groaned.

"And they have the Swordsmen, too." Katara added.

"Well, we're screwed." Sokka stated.

No one disagreed. They were screwed. And with Mai in the hall, she held a letter of invitation, it was from Oboro and Azula, they were inviting them to Ember Island, though she didn't know why.

**ThermalsniperN7: Well, Netsu's joined the Black Lotus and Shau's brought the rest of the Swordsmen into the fold.**

**Dragon Emperor0: I think Sokka said it best, these guys are screwed. And we haven't even revealed the technique that Oboro's been working on this whole time. Don't worry though, you'll all see it next chapter.**

**ThermalsniperN7: Also, can we just take a moment to admire that Shayu has a MEGALODON for a pet? That's fucking awesome!**

**Dragon Emperor0: Yeah it is! Also guys, I'd like to ask you guys, in the beach episode that's coming up before the finale, what kind of stuff should happen? Personally I was thinking of a Bikini contest with all the girls.**

**ThermalsniperN7: And maybe a muscle contest with the guys. Let's be real: That would happen.**

**Dragon Emperor0: And as for the finale… Expect around… Two, possibly three major character deaths. And some massive collateral damage to the Fire Nation.**

**ThermalsniperN7: Yeah. It's gonna be total chaos. Anyway, see you guys next time.**


End file.
